Asylum
by Hell Jashin
Summary: Sasuke is finally allowed to visit Itachi at the institution. Some things turn pretty, others turn ugly, and a guy's hitting on Itachi's little bro. But the most important thing is: is Itachi getting better or worse? Sequel to PatP:Molestation
1. Crazy For You

**Disclaimer: If I owned Naruto, there would be ItaSasu in the anime, Naruto.**

**Warnings: yaoi, incest**

**Pairings: Uchihacest**

**Title: Asylum**

**Summary: ****After the two-month rule, Sasuke is finally allowed to visit Itachi at the institution. Some things turn pretty, others turn ugly, and a guy's hitting on Itachi's little bro. Sequel to PatP:Molestation**

-

**Chapter One: Crazy For You**

**10.01.05**

"Itachi-san, may I have your attention, please?"

Itachi glanced up at the doctor from his motionless hands in his lap, empty stare meeting confident, determined ones. He watched as the 'psychiatrist' smiled approvingly, like one would perform to their child in a moment of praise, and cleared his throat.

"Now, we'll complete this hour with an activity. I'm going to display each placard here in my hands," a gentle shuffle, "to you. Tell me what you see, Itachi-san. You may take as long as you like."

A single card was revealed- a picture of a bell.

"Bell," the patient murmured, folding his arms across his chest, unwilling to speak more than necessary. Itachi had not been fogged up in stupidity; he knew- _knew _that he was perfectly sane- physically, as well as emotionally.

"Butterfly."

"Apple."

"Vase."

They were all significantly correct, one after another in blatant vision; however, when the patient settled his obsidian orbs on the upcoming image, the psychiatrist noticed a change in reaction. He watched as Itachi's pupils expanded twice its size, glazed in a watery expression of utter adoration, love, and devotion. Dr. Clement observed his patient's twitching fingers and at the mysterious smile forming that he had seen for the first time in eight weeks of his patient's stay. Idly, Dr. Clement glanced at the picture, searching for possible relations that withdrew such a sensitive reaction from the usual unresponsive teen.

"Is there something you would like to share with me about this picture, Itachi-san? What do you see?" the psychiatrist inquired patiently, as he scribbled something rather vital onto his notepad.

"It's Otouto's favorite fruit." He strained to subjectively adhere to the inaudible tone of Itachi's mumbling, however unsuccessful, the physician read the familiar word of 'O-tou-to' right off his patient's lips, and made a mental note to watch for diverse reactions.

_- Otouto: Japanese term for younger brother, current strong bond pertaining to his younger brother._

The psychiatrist glanced forward when the baritone of his patient's chuckle reached his ears; it was followed by more jumbling words from the young ravenette.

"Otouto always thought it was a vegetable; it was so adorable. His face would scrunch up in indignant fever and he'd scowl that cute little frown when I'd correct him. So cute... so cute."

_- Displays a seemingly well relationship with younger brother, appears to withhold a strong connection, recalls past experiences significantly clear. - _

"Oh? You've never told me you had a younger brother, Itachi-san. May I inquire his personality?" Dr. Clement questioned gently. "It may be possible for me to contact him and briefly inform him of your current status; I could also arrange a possible hour for him to visit, after all, you've been exceptionally well-behaved since your stay here, and now that the two month mark is here, you are open to visitors," he coaxed when he measured an amount of suspicion within his patient's eyes after his question.

_- Sensitive- reacts emotionally to an inquiry related to his brother; insecure of potential motives when inquired upon. -_

Itachi's eyes lit in extreme ecstasy, close to beaming at the suggestion. His Otouto would keep his promise anyway. He'd come in a minute's notice and Sasuke will be so glad that the two-month rule was now over. An anonymous smile, the psychiatrist observed, cracked upon Itachi's lips before his orbs turned into a dreary pitch black and the teen became, once again, isolated from the entire world.

- _Mental illness hypothesized by the symptom structure that might be substantially influenced by paranoia, pertaining to a paranoiac; thinking patterns have tendencies to alter. -_

Itachi knew he was lying. These _doctors _always lied in order to coax out all the information a patient had. That made him furious; the mere thought of someone involving his Otouto's name, then, lying to him that they'd never said such thing. They were so unreliable.

But... but... the thought of his Otouto made Itachi happy. His sweet, loving Otouto- always so sensitive and in need for his love, always giving him little 'morning' and 'goodbye' kisses, always wanting his hugs... yes... always wanting Itachi's hugs and no one else's. How he missed his Otouto.

Dr. Clement decided to allow his patient back into his room. He needed time; the information collected within the hour was more than what his patient's profile stated amongst the months Itachi had been here. He needed to analyze.

**HeLlJaShIn**

'There is little to do in this room' was Itachi's only recurring thought as he diligently sat on the edge of his bed, the mattress dipping to accommodate his weight. He raised a hand to sweep gently at his fallen locks. Recently, Itachi had allowed his long hair to flow free from its tie because he remembered once when his Otouto had declared that his long hair looked pretty when it was down.

Itachi reached for the comb laying flat on the night stand and swung his hair over his right shoulder. Slowly, he stroked it with the comb, making sure to entangle any entwined strands. He had to keep his hair pretty for his Otouto or his Otouto might get mad and never come visit him.

He sighed when the task was done and gently set the comb back on the nightstand. Itachi laid on his side and quietly pulled out a photo that he had kept hidden underneath the mattress. When he finally rolled onto his back, Itachi traced out the figure of his Otouto in the picture.

"Hi, Otouto," Itachi whispered and cooed gently. "Did you miss Aniki when he was gone?"

-

Sasuke laid in bed on the sixth of June without much to do. Today had been the graduation ceremony for all young juniors, but he didn't want to go and Sasori didn't force him to. Sasuke had already received his certification of culmination of the eighth grade yesterday, and there was no need to go if his Aniki wasn't going to be there.

The ringing of his cellphone in the pocket of his shorts snapped him out of his daze and Sasuke pulled it out, casting a glance at the caller id.

His eyebrows furrowed cutely when the an anonymous number appeared.

"Hello?" He questioned uncertainly.

"Is this Uchiha Sasuke I'm speaking to?" The voice of a middle-aged man hit Sasuke's eardrums.

"Yes."

"Ah... Well, forgive me for my rudeness, Sasuke-san. My name is Mark J. Clement and I'm currently assisting your brother in his well-fare at the Konoha Medical Institution."

Sasuke's breath hitched in his throat as he heard 'brother' come out of the man's vocals. He heard a knock on the other line, and listened as the man excused himself briefly and allowed the other party to enter. There was movement of furniture and Sasuke recognized that a therapy was in session.

"What I was about to inform you was that my patient has currently been settled down, and since the rule, I assume you know of, is over, you are free to visit anywhere from nine a.m. to eight p.m."

Sasuke's eyes lit up. He'd been waiting for this phone call for forever. "Thank you, doctor." His voice was slightly hoarse. "Thank you so much."

"That is my job. As a matter of fact, Itachi-san's with me right now. Would you like to speak in private with him?"

Sasuke's voice practically exploded in ecstasy. "Yes."

-

Itachi slowly strolled down the corridor, dullness clouding his mind. A nurse had offered to escort him to the office, but he declined. He stopped his steps when he reached the last door at the end of the hallway, and knocked gently.

He heard the words of 'come in' from inside the office and twisted the knob, successfully opening the door. When he looked up he noticed that the man was in a private conversation with someone, so he invited himself to pull out the chair opposite of the desk and sat down.

It wasn't much of private conversation if he allowed Itachi to listen in, so he mildly stared at the phone and wondered why he was doing so in the first place.

"_What I was about to inform you was that my patient has currently been settled down, and since the rule, I assume you know of, is over, you are free to visit anywhere from nine a.m. to eight p.m."_

Distinctly, he could hear the small voice on the other line grow slightly louder, and Itachi noticed that he, himself, was drawing closer to the phone. _That voice sounds like..._

He narrowed his eyes suspiciously.

"_That is my job. As a matter of fact, Itachi-san's with me right now. Would you like to speak in private with him?"_

Momentarily, the man lowered the phone and placed it on the desk. "Itachi-san, would you like to speak to your little brother in private?"

Itachi's eyes widened as he automatically snatched the phone off from the desk. Dr. Clement smiled secretively and reminded Itachi about the five-minute rule, before he closed the door quietly behind him.

-

Shakily, Itachi lifted the phone up and pressed it against his ear. He held it there for a minute, listening to the small breaths coming from the other line. When he deemed himself ready, Itachi spoke.

"O-Otouto?" he questioned hesitantly.

Sasuke's voice hitched in the back of his throat and he subconsciously blurted out, "Aniki!"

Itachi smiled.

"I miss you, Aniki! I really really miss you!" Sasuke sobbed, rubbing furiously at the tears streaming down his face.

"Otouto... I miss you, too. I want you right here by my side so that I can love you," Itachi murmured softly. His voice then lowered an octave and Itachi smiled to himself. "I'm going to escape from this place, Otouto," Itachi whispered into the phone. "Don't cry, my precious little angel." He heard his Otouto hiccup on the other line. "I'm going to find out where Sasori moved his house to, and I'm going to take you with me some place far far away so that no one can interfere with my love for you. And then, I'm going to kill Kidomaru and Naruto and anyone else who has ever thought about touching you, Otouto. I'll find a way; don't worry for your Aniki, Otouto."

Sasuke's eyes widened as he took in everything his Nii-san had said. His Itachi-nii would never do something like that, he thought. He wouldn't kill anyone, would he?

"A-Aniki, b-but you can't-"

"Shh... Otouto, no telling Aniki's plan to anyone, okay."

"Okay," Sasuke said in a tiny voice.

Itachi suddenly struck Sasuke with another subject. "Otouto, you're keeping your promise, right? A-Are you... coming to visit me tomorrow?"

A sniffle. "I will, Aniki."

He suddenly heard the door snapping open and Sasuke nearly panicked.

"I have to go, Otouto," he heard his Nii-san say.

"Aniki... I..."

"Otouto?" Itachi spoke hesitantly once again, and when he noticed his Otouto was listening attentively, he whispered, "I... I love you, Otouto. I love you very much."

"I love you too, Itachi-nii," Sasuke whispered.

**A/N: Okay, so this is the opening of the sequel to Perverse and the Perverted: Molestation. Please review and check out the prequel to PatP:M, Perverse and the Perverted: Baby Brother.**


	2. Precious Angel

**Chapter Two: Precious Angel**

"You must be Sasuke-san."

That was the first thing the young boy heard as he walked through the glass doors. Sasuke turned his head inquisitively and spotted a middle-aged man, whom had dressed neatly in business clothes.

He cocked his head to his left and eyed the man: blond hair, blue eyes, and taller than himself; he was a foreigner.

Hesitantly, Sasuke nodded. He watched as the man smiled at him and approached him from where he stood by the reception desk.

"Are... are you Dr. Clement?" He hadn't imagined a foreigner would be nurturing his Nii-san. His clammy hands gripped tightly at the box he was carrying. Sasuke was feeling anxious.

"That you are correct, Sasuke-san. You are here to see Itachi-san?" the man asked him in a fatherly manner.

He nodded, and swallowed thickly. "I want to see my Aniki."

The man smiled at him. "And what you're carrying is food, I presume, Sasuke-san? The sweet aroma is quite entancing. I've notified the guards prior to your arrival to allow you to bring outer goods to your brother, as long as they are innocuous." He beckoned Sasuke to follow him with a single swipe of his palm.

"You seem to know that food in these places aren't as mouth-watering as out there." Dr. Clement laughed heartily as Sasuke nodded again.

"It's because I once hurt myself and Aniki had to take me to the hospital. Aniki yelled at me that night and I cried so hard, I threw up and had to stay overnight. The food that the nurse gave me tasted bad, but I didn't want to complain because Aniki fed it to me."

Dr. Clements turned left and walked down the corridor, stopping at the third door on his right. "Your brother and you must have a wonderful history together," he stated.

Sasuke nodded and rocked back and forth on his feet gently in a nervous gesture.

The doctor waved a hand at the door in front of him. "This is the room Itachi-san has been living in for the past two months. It's very unlikely that it will be changed, so everytime you would like to visit, just sign in your name with the receptionist and come here," he informed Sasuke in a hushed voice. "As for his conditions, I will find time to discuss them with you, Sasuke-san."

"Okay."

"If there is anything you need, if there is an emergency, or you wish to leave, but cannot, there is a red button above the mattress that you can use, which will contact me immediately." Dr. Clement stated.

"You may enter when you feel that you are ready, Sasuke-san. I must take my leave now. I have another patient to tend," he said, and sauntered back the same way they had came from. Sasuke didn't even have time to say thank you.

He opened the door inaudibly, switching hands to wipe his sweaty palms against his shorts. "Aniki?" he called quietly after closing the door.

When Sasuke glanced at the bed, his eyes softened considerably, and his anxiety disappeared. Silently, or as silently as he could manage, he set the pink box down onto the low-rising table and approached his sleeping Aniki.

The small smile that appeared on his lips vanished, however, when he noticed that Itachi looked thinner and paler than he normally was. His eyes teared and his bottom lip quivered.

Was this his fault? Maybe if he hadn't called Sasori and Neji, none of this would have happened to his Aniki. Maybe if he hadn't called anyone at all, they would have been at home watching television together.

He outstretched a trembling arm and used it to swipe a single strand of hair away from his Aniki's eyes. He sniffled and wiped away a falling tear. "I'm sorry, Aniki."

Sasuke began to withdraw his hand, but he didn't have enough time to do so because it was snatched in a death grip. He squeaked at the sudden action and whimpered when the hand tighened even more drastically.

He looked down at his Aniki and noticed those huge, wide orbs staring at him.

Itachi's lips parted, his breath hitching along the way. "Otouto," he croaked uncertainly. Itachi thought he was hallucinating. A quick glance around the room and he assured himself that he was not. And then slowly, ever-so-slowly, Itachi released his grip and stood from the bed.

Sasuke had stumbled back and found his balance when he bumped against the table where he had left the sweet treats. His small hands laid beside him, clenching into small, trembling fists.

"A-Aniki," Sasuke called, "I'm s-sorry, Aniki. I didn't w-want you to be put h-here. I d-didn't know they were going to put you here! I.. I don't even know why, Aniki!" he stuttered out strings of gibberish and only managed to catch himself at the last moment when Itachi reached a hand for him.

"Otouto," he acknowledged with large, stupefied eyes. "Come here, Otouto. I've missed you."

Sasuke had a better look at his Nii-san as he wiped his cheeks. He looked even more slender when he was standing up. His face was pale and Itachi had dark rings under his eyes. His Aniki was dressed all in white, and Sasuke dreaded to think that the white shirt and loose sweats were what his Nii-san wore everyday. For the first time in two months, Sasuke felt guiltiest about what he had done.

A clear second glance at Itachi and Sasuke noticed something slightly aloof. There was a strange tint in his Aniki's eyes that looked so familiar, yet unusual.

"Come over to Aniki, my precious little angel," Itachi beckoned again. Itachi was smiling at Sasuke, hand still outstretched for his Otouto to grab onto.

Sasuke did so, reaching out his hand for his Nii-san's and gripping onto it gracefully. In the next second, he was pulled up against Itachi in fierce hug that nearly knocked the air out of his lungs. Itachi's body clung to him in a tight embrace as if he was afraid that if he let go, Sasuke would run away.

Itachi buried his face into his Otouto's neck and breathed in deeply. _Sasuke._ The scent of Sasuke filled his nostrils and flooded into his system like a brutal wave. _"My little angel," _Itachi murmured. "_My little angel... My precious little angel..." _Itachi chanted in a mantra. _"I've missed you, Love. I've been good for you."_

"Aniki," Sasuke sobbed. His Nii-san was as nice to him as ever, always showering him with his love and affection, and Sasuke repaid it by doing something terrible- by sending his Aniki to a place he never should have been at. "I'm s-sorry, Aniki. I really am! I missed you, too, Aniki. I've missed you!"

"Shh.. my little angel. Aniki's been good for you," Itachi whispered into his Otouto's neck. "Don't cry... Aniki's been good for you. Aren't you happy, Otouto?"

Sasuke wrapped his arms around Itachi's slender waist and focused on relishing the warmth radiating from Itachi's being. His mind registered that his Aniki was trying to sooth him, and like always, it worked. Sasuke sniffled and brushed his cheek against Itachi's shirt, resting his ear gently on his Nii-san's pectoral and listened to the heartbeat he found there.

"I'm happy, Aniki. I'm happy that I get to see you," Sasuke responded. "I love you, Aniki," he added afterward. Sasuke's hands reached for his Nii-san's face and cupped Itachi's cheek, so they could see each other. He stood on his tippy toes and landed a kiss on Itachi's eyelid gently. "Forever and ever."

He wondered curiously when he noticed a pale pink dusting his Aniki's cheeks while Itachi practically beamed at him. "Oh, Otouto," he groaned slightly. "I thought that you were afraid of me," Itachi dreadfully stated. "I thought that you were afraid to come near me and kiss me and let me touch you. I'm so happy that you don't, Otouto. I'm so happy that you love me like before," he whispered.

Sasuke squirmed under his Nii-san's gaze. He admitted to himself in his two months without Itachi that his Aniki sometimes scared him. At times, he would be afraid of that look in his Aniki's eyes- it had been a scary look.

Sasuke had always adored his Nii-san, ever since he was an infant. When his Nii-san would kiss him and hold him, Sasuke would feel as if everything else in the world didn't matter because his Aniki showered all his time and affection on him. It had been perfect. No matter what he'd done wrong, his Nii-san always had the kindness in his heart to forgive him.

Itachi seemed to notice his squirming and a splitting sense of hurt and longing clouded his eyes. Releasing Sasuke as if he'd been delivered a punch to his gut, Itachi backed away from his Otouto. He shook his head mournfully and muttered under his breath.

"I _knew _it," Sasuke had heard his Aniki whisper. He wached worriedly with confusion. Sasuke's eyes shot wide open when the back of his Nii-san's knees hit the mattress, causing Itachi to be knocked back and into a sitting position on the white bed.

"I _knew _this was going to happen," Itachi began again. "I knew it, but I didn't know what happened. I was so afraid that someone was going to take you away from me." Itachi's head shot up from staring at the floor. He stared directly at Sasuke with a piercing look. "Otouto... my lovely little angel," Itachi said through gritted teeth. _"I was so afraid that someone was going to take you away from me." _

Itachi's usual prideful face was stained with anger, frustration, and sadness. His body trembled, eyes growing larger and tearing up, and face being restrained of some sort of emotion that Sasuke saw twice in their lives before.

"A-Aniki..." Sasuke said worriedly, reaching out a hand to Itachi as he stepped closer. He didn't know how to approach Itachi when he was in this state. He didn't know how to comfort his own Nii-san when he was in a fragail state of mind.

Itachi shied himself away from his Otouto, scooting closer to the wall. His nimble fingers reached for his loose hair and gripped onto it with a force that sent Sasuke panicking. Sasuke watched with wide eyes, his arm dropping to his side, and noticed that Itachi was shaking his head, as if batting off unpleasant thoughts.

"Aniki... A-Aniki, tell me what's w-wrong," Sasuke begged. He moved closer to Itachi and seated himself next to his Nii-san on the bed, making sure to not alarm him by leaving a foot of space in between them. "Does something hurt, Aniki? Are you hurt?"

"Otouto," Itachi finally said in a hoarse voice. "Don't hate me, Otouto. Don't hate Aniki," Itachi pleaded as he pulled and wrenched at his hair. "I don't want you to hate me. I- I love you, Otouto! I love you with all my heart."

Sasuke's nearly sobbed as his Aniki poured his heart out to him. He shifted, pulling his Aniki's hands away from his hair and cupping Itachi's delicate face in his hands. "Aniki," he captured Itachi's attention merely by uttering that word. "I love you," Sasuke stated, reassuring Itachi that he didn't hate him. "I love you."

Sasuke kissed his Nii-san's nose, causing Itachi to close his eyes in bliss. "I love you, Aniki," Sasuke said, "I love you with all my heart and more, so don't cry, Aniki. I want you to be happy."

Sasuke wiped the falling tears away from his Aniki's face and smiled at him. Itachi nodded at his Otouto and brushed his disorganized hair away from his eyes. It was then that he noticed he hadn't taken care of his hair, and hurriedly fussed to straighten it down.

"It's okay, Aniki," Sasuke said when he noticed what Itachi was doing. "I'll help you comb your hair."

Sasuke had flashed him an angelic smile and Itachi couldn't control his overjoyed expression.

-

His Otouto had stroked his long raven tresses with the comb a hundred times before letting it fall loose over Itachi's right shoulder. At the same time, there was a knock on the door and a middle-aged nurse walked in carrying a tray of food.

"It's time for lunch, Uchiha-san," she said in a formal tone. "Medication is next to the soup." She placed the tray down on the low-rising table, before straightening her uniform and exiting, closing the door behind her.

Sasuke glanced down at his Nii-san and their eyes met. It seemed as if his Aniki didn't hear the lady speak to him. "Are you hungry, Aniki?" he asked, hopeful to get a response.

He sighed, disappointed, when Itachi shook his head. His Nii-san needed to eat more, didn't he understand that?!

Itachi lifted his hand up to his lips and planted a kiss on his knuckles. He smiled up at Sasuke from his seat on the bed.

"Aniki?" Sasuke asked. "Why haven't you been taking care of yourself, Aniki? Why aren't you eating?"

His Aniki gave him a strange look, as if Sasuke already knew the answer, but alas he responded in a soft tone. "I didn't like it, Otouto. It didn't taste like your cooking."

Sasuke's brows furrowed at that, but then he remembered the dangos he had brought and he lightened up. "What about dango, Aniki? I brought you dango. Do you want to eat it?" he asked.

Itachi's eyes brightened and he nodded his head frantically. "Yes, Otouto. Did you make it?"

Sasuke walked across the room to retrieve the box and placed it gently within the palms of his Aniki's hands. "No, Aniki, but I bought it for you. Will you eat it, Aniki?" He watched as Itachi nodded and opened the box, smiling at the familiar treat.

He picked up a single stick and dragged off a single dango with his mouth. He chewed accordingly, savoring the taste of his favorite snack as he stared at his Otouto with a look of adoration. "Thank you, Otouto," Itachi said as he swallowed.

Sasuke smiled sadly, sitting down and circling his arms around his Nii-san's waist from Itachi's left. "Promise me something, Aniki," he requested, resting his head on Itachi's shoulder and pressing his face against Itachi's neck. When Itachi was quiet, Sasuke continued. "Please, Aniki. When I'm not here, please eat, Nii-san. I don't want you to get sick."

Itachi rolled the request around in his mind for a minute, before he nodded his head and uttered an 'okay.' He felt his Otouto squeeze him tighter and he rejoyced at his Otouto's love. He set the box down and turned so he could wrap his arms around Sasuke. But before he could even catch a glimpse of his Otouto's beautiful cobalt eyes, the sound of someone knocking on the door echoed through the room.

Hastily, Sasuke straightened himself, and ushered his Aniki to stay seated and rest. He headed for the door and opened it. There stood Dr. Clement with his warm smile and clipboard. "Hello, Sasuke-san, I'm sorry to interrupt, but could I have several minutes of your time?"

Sasuke was going to answer just as politely, but before he knew it, he was wrenched back by his Nii-san.

"Who the hell do you think you are?!?!" Itachi screamed at the top of his lungs at his psychiatrist. He slammed the door shut afterward, locking it from the inside.

"Otouto," he called as he whirled around to face Sasuke. He was heaving and exhaling uneven breaths.

"Aniki," Sasuke whispered as he rested a hand on Itachi's bicep, "I'm okay, Aniki. Nothing happened."

Itachi eyes narrowed on Sasuke. "Something would have," he growled deadly. Sasuke opened his mouth to speak, but he was cut off by Itachi's words. "I'm not going to let you leave this place, Otouto," he raged. "They're trying to take you away from me and I don't like it." He argued.

Itachi lunged forward and captured his Otouto's lips with his own.


	3. My Aniki

**11.03.10**

**Chapter Three: My Aniki**

Itachi lunged forward and captured his Otouto's lips with his own.

Itachi's body was shoved against Sasuke's, the excessive force knocking the both of them onto the bed and forcing Itachi to relinquish his Otouto's innocence.

Sasuke released an astonished cry as his head flung back and thudded against the pillows. He laid immobilized and trembling with eyes shut as tight as they an be. His lips were pried open by his Aniki's insistent tongue and his world was thrown apart when Itachi slurped at his moist cavern. He wriggled, still unaccompanied by the strange feeling, until he felt hands travel up his body.

A gentle creak echoed through the room when Itachi gripped his Otouto's cheeks, guiding his beautiful face up to look directly at him. Itachi inhaled deeply, taking a single minute to calm himself with his Otouto's face. "Look at Aniki, Otouto," he whispered, pleaded, when he noticed Sasuke avoiding his stare.

Sasuke had done so, his wide, teary eyes staring up at his Aniki with so much worry and panic. His eyes flickered to Itachi's knees when they shifted and squeezed him closer.

Itachi's long hair fell over his shoulders, forming a curtain around the two of them. The raggedy puffs of his breath brushed across Sasuke's face, as his larger body laid on top of his Otouto's.

"I've been very good," Itachi stated seriously. He leaned his face closer to Sasuke's and brushed their cheeks together, before smothering them together. Itachi purred loudly like a kitten, his senses becoming overwhelmed as he pressed his content face closer to Sasuke's. Itachi bounded his arms around his Otouto's waist and tugged so that the younger's body was halfway scooped up from the mattress.

"Aniki?" Sasuke whispered. He brought his arms up and wounded them around Itachi's neck. "Are you okay, Aniki?" Sasuke shifted, his side cramping from the position, and, seeing as how his Aniki's face was hidden in his neck, he kissed Itachi's hair in a comforting manner.

Itachi continued to purr. His tongue slithered out to lap gently at Sasuke's collarbone, and just like always, his Otouto tasted so pure and so sweet.

"A-Aniki?"

He briefly registered that his Otouto was calling out to him. Reluctantly, he pulled away and allowed his Otouto to lay back down on the bed. Itachi was perched on his shoulders, gazing lovingly down at him with a small smile at his Otouto's favorite nickname for him. "Yes, Otouto? Speak to me," he stated softly.

"I... Y-You need to continue eating, Aniki." Sasuke averted his eyes to the pink box on the stool next to the bed and back at Itachi.

Slowly, ever so slowly, Sasuke noticed that the smile etched on Itachi's features ebbed away, until his face was devoid of any emotions. His Aniki's eyes seemed to zoom in on him in a squint, making him fidget occasionally.

"That... wasn't what you wanted to ask me, Otouto," Itachi said gravely, after a minute of silence.

Sasuke smiled uncomfortably at Itachi, neither denying nor provoking his Aniki. "May I... have a hug, Aniki?" he asked nervously.

He automatically noticed the bright shine upon Itachi's features, as his Aniki swooped down to burrow him in his arms. "Otouto, ask Aniki anytime, okay?" he soothed. "Aniki will always give you what you want most."

"... Love you, 'niki," came Sasuke's muffled, childish voice.

"I love you more, Otouto," Itachi cooed back with a grin.

-

"I don't believe I came at the appropriate time," Dr. Clement stated to Shikamaru in his office. "It seems I've interrupted a brotherly reunion."

The middle-aged man smiled in a fatherly manner while he entwined his fingers together and rested his elbows on the mahogany oak. He glanced at Shikamaru, knowing, always knowing that he had something to say.

"Do you actually believe it's alright to say what you've said in the past, 'Let them have their well-earned privacy'?"

"I do, actually. I've already instructed Sasuke-san what to do if he's in any danger at all."

"How will Sasuke know when danger will strike? Theoretically, he'd feel enough guilt to allow Itachi to go as far as he'd like, under any circumstances. Thus, he wouldn't press the button even if Itachi points a knife at him and threatens to kill him. Isn't that overlooking patients and visitors' safety?"

"Child, there are things you have yet to learn. Have you not any faith in me?"

"No, Doctor. I have no faith in your... morals, shall I say. Tch... so troublesome."

The doctor chuckled. "You have never been in love, Child, I observed. It's a beautiful thing for those who choose to see it that way. Never base anything on mere conceptions. But I suppose I should influence that young boy a bit with information, no?"

Shikamaru nodded.

-

Itachi had Sasuke hidden beneath his covers with him. The brothers were cuddled together, Itachi spooning Sasuke extremely close to his body. Itachi had entwined his legs around Sasuke's, making it nearly impossible for his Otouto to be released. Every once in a while Sasuke would squirm when Itachi's hand tickled his stomach and he would release a small giggle and dig his body closer into Itachi's.

"Aniki," Sasuke breathed after he stopped himself from giggling again. Itachi had sneaked his palm under his shirt and laid it on his stomach, gently running it up and down. Sasuke could feel the heat emit from the hand, but, nevertheless, it tickled him constantly.

"A-Aniki... that tickles!" he giggled, squirming around on the bed. Sasuke flipped himself around, forcing Itachi's hands to slip away from underneath his shirt. He sighed, raising his body so that he was able to rest his head in the nape of his Aniki's neck from their positions.

Itachi "hmphed" angrily when his contact was broken from his Otouto's beautiful skin. He froze, however, when Sasuke slathered a kiss on his collarbone and began to blow on the wet area gently. Itachi could hear Sasuke's giggles as he continued to blow.

"Does that tickle, Aniki?" Sasuke whispered.

Itachi shuddered and pulled Sasuke away from his neck. He could tell that his Otouto was astonished by the sudden movement because the hand that held him up collapsed, sending Sasuke back onto his side again. He took the chance to quickly move away from Sasuke and towards the end of the bed.

"...Aniki? What's wrong, Aniki?" To Sasuke, it looked as if Itachi was having an allergic reaction. He reached out a hand for Itachi, but his Nii-san shied away, causing him to fall off the bed and taking the sheets with him. "Aniki!" Sasuke cried, panicking and quickly scrambling off the bed himself to try to help Itachi.

"NO!" Itachi roared when Sasuke rushed to his side and made an attempt to touch him. "...No..." his voiced lowered a few octaves and into a miserable mutter. Itachi's head hung low, causing Sasuke to worry and panic more.

"Itachi-nii... Itachi-nii... what's wrong?" Sasuke questioned. He wanted to just lean forward and hug and kiss his Aniki until it was all better, just like Itachi had done for him, but his Aniki wouldn't let Sasuke touch him.

"DON'T CALL ME THAT!" Itachi screamed in exasperation, bringing his arms around his own shoulders to keep them from trembling. His outburst must have scared his Otouto because endless trails of tears flowed down his angel's face.

Itachi looked at his Otouto, regretting his words, but he couldn't take it back. The helpless, sad, and scared look imprinted on his angel's face stabbed Itachi's heart like a stake through a vampire's. That face would haunt him for the rest of his life. He quickly evaded his Otouto's wide, teary eyes and fixated his eyes to the ground, in which they both sat on. He huddled into a ball and kept his head on his knees.

He could not do anything, except remember Sasori's words that plagued his mind since they were spoken.

_"You are incapable of loving him sexually." _

_"You are incapable of loving him sexually." _

_"You are incapable of loving him sexually." _

"... don't want to hurt Otouto... I... don't want to see my angel in pain... don't want Otouto to hate me..." Itachi stated, frustrating himself over the heavy burden that he always seemed to carry.

"A-Aniki, what are you talking about? You're not hurting me, Aniki!" Sasuke said when he heard those words.

"You're wrong! Wrong! I hurt you!" Itachi bellowed, making eye contact with his Otouto again. "Otouto... you- you were bleeding, but I didn't stop. I didn't_ stop_!!!"

Itachi's bent knees slumped, sending his legs flat on the soft floor. Hysterically, he stared at his hands. Itachi shook his head fervently and rubbed at his face.

Sasuke was speechless, and the situation was out of his league to solve. He lifted himself from the floor, hoping and praying that he was making the right decision. He pounced onto the bed and quickly pressed the red button that was nearly out of reach for someone his height to touch. A small 'beep' followed after and for the next thirty seconds, Sasuke stared at his Aniki, his eyes reflecting how sorry he was for doing what he did.

"I love you, Aniki," he sobbed. Sasuke rubbed his eyes like a child would, and before he could say another word, Dr. Clement quickly opened the door with a spare key and rushed into the room.

The man sighed when he stared at the situation, before gesturing at Sasuke to get off the bed. They young boy did so; his eyes were still situated on his Aniki as he slowly made his way to the psychiatrist. Itachi wasn't looking at him anymore.

"Itachi-san," Dr. Clement said, "Calm down." It seemed,to Sasuke, as if he knew that his words wouldn't reach Itachi, because he saw the psychiatrist gesture to Shikamaru through the doorway.

Shikamaru approached Sasuke's Aniki with a single syringe; he tapped it lightly with a nail and lifted Itachi's arm. Ever so swiftly, he lifted the needle and gently injected the drug, before Itachi could have a chance to rebel.

Upon receiving the dose, Itachi's body went lax and he collapsed onto the floor. Shikamaru then proceeded to lift him up and place him on the bed.

"Sasuke-san."

Sasuke forced himself to look away and into the gentle gaze of the doctor. The doctor rested a hand on his shoulder and guided him out the room. Before the door was closed, he heard mumbling and quickly tossed his head back to catch a glimpse of his Aniki. He strained to hear the words coming from his Nii-san's mouth, and it wasn't until he was seated in a chair in Dr. Clement's office did he put the phrases together.

_'Otouto, you can't leave. Don't leave me.'_

-

"Sasuke-san, I would hate to place this burden on you at the moment, but if Itachi-san's condition is not understood, then I'm afraid things may happen."

Sasuke nodded and rubbed his eyes. "I... understand," he stated. "Aniki... Itachi-nii, w-why is he... why is he..." Sasuke trailed off and stared at his lap. He could not gather the courage to continue his inquiry.

"Ah... there are a few things that Itachi-san finds awfully triggering, Sasuke-san. I have characterized his condition, but not to a degree where I find it thorough enough to diagnose." The doctor sighed, retrieving his glasses from the compartment of his breast pocket He wore them, before opening a manila folder that laid situated on his desk. "I'd rather not discuss whether or not these conditions apply to Itachi-san; however, I would like to talk to you about your life with your brother. Is that alright?"

"Okay." Sasuke smiled meekly at the doctor while twisting his fingers in his lap nervously.

"Let's start with daily activities," Dr. Clement said with a slight smile. "What is it that Itachi-san and yourself do every day?"

"What... we do?" Sasuke thought hard for a moment before answering. "Aniki and I would go on missions together, we sleep together in Aniki's bed, and sometimes Aniki's friends would come over or he would go out with them to places."

"Sasuke-san, tell me, what do you think about your brother's friends?" Dr. Clement questioned.

"Um... Deidara's really cheerful, and he always calls me a chibi." Sasuke's face scrunched up in disgust. "Hidan is a Satanist and he likes to say a lot of bad words, words that Aniki tells me not to say. And Sasori's also my Aniki's friend. I like him the best."

"Oh? You're saying that Sasori is Itachi's friend, but you two developed a friendship, too?"

Sasuke nodded. "Yeah. But I still like Aniki more."

"Sasuke-san... have there ever been times when Itachi would act strangely when you were with Sasori? When I say strange, I mean, was there ever a time when Itachi-san become angry or violent when you favored him over your brother, even for just one second?"

Sasuke's brows furrowed as he tried to gather everything the doctor was saying. After a minute of contemplating, his head began to move in a slow nod. "I remember Aniki being angry once when I was with Sasori. And he looked sad, too. But then, after Sasori left, Aniki kissed me like he always would and he said that he loved me."

"Does Itachi-san always kiss you?"

He nodded once again. "Yes, and Aniki always tells me that he loves me a lot. We also hug, too. I like Aniki's hugs; they're tight and warm. And... Aniki... he..." Sasuke flushed in embarrassment when he accidentally spoke of something that was a secret.

"Did Itachi have sex with you?"

"Yes." Sasuke blushed, upon admitting it himself.

"Do you love him, Sasuke-san?"

Sasuke nodded eagerly. "Yes, I love Aniki."

Dr. Clement cleared his throat. "No, I believe you've failed to understand what I'm asking. Sasuke-san, do you love him more than a brother?"

Sasuke tilted his head in confusion. "More than a brother?" he echoed.

"Sasuke-san, when your brother first came here, he was very indifferent. Indifferent in a sense that he made myself believe that he wasn't the average patient I would normally have. You see, I have a reason to believe that Itachi-san loves you more than a brother; he loves you as a lover. His violent behavior and anxiety directly comes from his insecurity of your well-being. He fears that you will abandon him; he fears that if he's not by your side at all times, someone will come into your life and drag you away from his. Do you understand what I'm saying, Sasuke?" The man dropped the "san," when he found it increasingly tiring to say. The boy didn't seem to mind; he seemed rather dumbfounded.

The pale blush gradually turned brighter on Sasuke's face, until it was fully morphed into a rosy red. "D-does it... does it m-mean that Aniki... he... does t-that to me because he... likes me?" he asked hopefully. The doctor nodded at Sasuke and a small smile split across the boy's face. It faded slowly; however, when Sasuke remember what had happened.

"But, Doctor Clement, Aniki... is he okay?" he asked uncertainly. "Aniki was mad at me." Sasuke's face morphed into a sad, mortified pout as his Aniki's hysterical face clouded his mind.

"I'm not in the liberty to guarantee anything, Sasuke, but there are a few things I would like to tell you. Now, you must listen carefully to what I'm going to say because it's very important."

"Okay."

"Child... son, your brother loves you very much. Do you understand?"

"Yes. Aniki would tell me that every day."

"No, I'm afraid you don't understand, Sasuke." The man sighed. "The medicine that has been prescribed to Itachi-san only provides temporary relief. You, Sasuke, are his only medicine. Itachi-san feels that, as long as you are with him, you are the only person in the entire world that he lives for; his life would be complete. If something were to happen to you, Itachi-san wouldn't find it in himself to live. He would do anything to keep you by his side, Sasuke.

"He abhors it when your attention is taken away from him by someone else; thus, the reason for his anger was his inability to keep himself from being jealous. Although he loves you more than he values his own life, that itself brings immense danger to, not only himself, but to you as well. You see... Itachi-san tends to be extremely violent when he is insecure. Anything can tick him off; of course, anything concerning you."

"But... Aniki was always happy. And, he always protected me from bad people. Why is Aniki like that?"

"I cannot answer that. Psychology can only go so far." Dr. Clement lifted the paper he had left outside the folder and placed it in front of Sasuke. "This picture was taken on the first day of Itachi-san's arrival."

Sasuke's eyes wandered to the picture, big, obsidian orbs scanning the picture.

A lonely Itachi sat on his bed, eyes red from the lack of sleep and hands fumbling with his loose hair that had been thrown over a single shoulder.

When Sasuke looked closer, he noticed the dullness in Itachi's gaze, the far away look and the longing stood out more than anything else.

His eyes turned to Dr. Clement's and Sasuke struggled to blink back tears.

"Sasuke, let me tell you, when Itachi-san tells you 'I love you,' and you respond to him, your brother, the moment you say 'I love you' back, you'll shatter the miniscule possibility he has for recovering. When I say this, I do not have any intention on watching Itachi-san suffer, or watching either of you suffer. This is only advice. I cannot guarantee Itachi-san's health without only my therapy and treatment, and I cannot say whether my advice can either hurt or help Itachi-san, but I know that as long as you continue to visit and aid Itachi-san, he will be better than he is now."

"I... understand... I want to go see my Aniki right now."

"Of course."

-

Sasuke closed the door behind him and quietly walked up to his Aniki. Itachi was nestled among many blankets, and his head was sunk into a soft pillow, making him look like a fragile being. But, Sasuke knew better. He knew that his Aniki was strong. He knew that his loving Aniki could do anything as long as he set his mind to do so.

He reached out a hand to smooth his Nii-san's hair back and bent forward to kiss Itachi's forehead. Steadying his hands on either side of his Aniki's temple, he rested his forehead against Itachi's, staring at the peaceful face of his sleeping brother. "No matter what happens, Aniki," Sasuke said, "I will always love you."

Sasuke brushed his lips against his Aniki's, caressing them together gently, before disconnecting them. "There is nothing in the world, Aniki, that I love more than you. You'll always be my hero," he whispered. "My one and only hero."

Sasuke reached around his neck and unfastened his locket. Ever so gently, he reached around his Aniki's neck and clipped it back together. When he pulled back, he smiled, knowing that a piece of him was now there to comfort his Aniki when he was lonely. "Good night, Aniki," he said.

"I love you."


	4. My Otouto

**21.4.10**

**Chapter Four:****My Otouto **

_"Dr. Clement. Dr. Clement, please report to room 103 immediately. Please report to room 103 immediately." _

The announcements blared throughout the entire institution like a wild fire. The doctor had just left his last patient of the day when he had heard the urgent calls. _'Room 103,' _he thought, quite sadly. He automatically knew who the patient was; thus, he quickened his pace.

When he rounded the final corner that led his destination, the psychiatrist could hear the unmistakable sound of someone shouting in hysterics. He quickened his pace, breaking out into a run down the hall, reaching the room just in time to have a something chain-like chucked into his face angrily by his patient. The doctor blinked, chest heaving from exertion as he bent down to pick up the item.

He examined it briefly, before stepping into the room and closing the door quietly. He slid the chain into the pocket of his coat and stepped over the covers that had been thrashed onto the ground.

"Itachi-san," he said cautiously, "what is the matter?"

His patient ominously turned towards him, and the next thing he knew, Itachi lunged towards him with a murderous intent. They collpased to the ground; his patient's weight weighed down his entire body, but the doctor wasn't worried about that. Two slender, but strongs hands wrapped around his throat with a horrendous motive to make him suffer.

"Otouto's gone!" he heard his patient scream hysterically. "Otouto's _gone!_"

His head sharply hit the ground from the shaking that Itachi was doing to his neck. He choked for a breath, raising both of his hands in the air in a sign of surrender.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY TO HIM?"

The hands gripping at his throat squeezed relentlessly and Dr. Clement had to squeeze his eyes shut in order to prove that he was harmless to his patient.

"IT'S ALL YOUR FAULT! IT'S ALL YOUR FAULT!"

"Itachi-san," he coughed, resting a shaky palm on Itachi's arm, "S-Sasuke-san's not g-gone." He added a small amount of pressure to the arm. "H-he... will b-be coming back," he managed to choke out.

He stared up at those feral eyes, silently hoping that his patient had heard what he had said. He sighed in relief when the hands around his neck loosened and slowly drew away from his body. He reached both hands to claw at his neck while he slowly climbed his way back onto his feet when his patient moved away.

Itachi had moved away from him, now, towards the farthest end of the bed. He sank to the ground, coal, liquid black eyes tearing up in agony. "My Otouto..." he croaked, "he's not coming back. He doesn't want me anymore."

The alertness in the doctor's eyes slowly ebbed away when he heard the low mumbles. "Itachi-san," he said, "what has given you the idea that your brother would leave you?"

"He didn't want my gift anymore!" he hollered, glazed eyes turning towards the doctor furiously. Itachi's voice gradually lowered, until what he had repetitively spoken was in a dull, sorrow-filled tone. "... He doesn't want me anymore..."

Dr. Clement reached into the confines of his white coat and brushed his fingers along the silver locket. He pulled it out, dangling the chain in front of him and watched as the locket twirled around. He blinked once, in astonishment when he noticed the letters "I" and "S" intermingling with one another.

"Itachi-san, perhaps, he gave you this back in order for you to remember him when he's not visiting. A buddy of sorts."

It was apparent to him that his patient had not been listening to him. He sighed, placing the necklace next to Itachi on the floor, and quietly left the room. Some time alone would do the both of them a favor.

An hour and a half later, Itachi found himself sitting at the end of his bed, staring at the picture of his Otouto and himself. His starky, pale face was lifeless and his bloodshot eyes burned into the small photo, fixated on his little Otouto's smile.

"I love you," he whispered as his heart broke into pieces.

Itachi laid down, pulling the newly acquired blankets over himself, completely burying his face under the sheets. The dim light in the room allowed for him to make out the details of his Otouto in the photo. Itachi brought the locket closer to his body, laying it over his beating heart.

"I love you."

He closed his eyes, the memories he held with Sasuke floating around him like a cloud. Itachi shifted. His burning eyes slowly began to sooth themselves.

"I love you."

Itachi's grip on the locket tightened. Then, with feelings of sadness, anger, and misunderstanding, he flung his face into the pillow and screamed.

"Otouto!" he bawled. "Why don't you love Aniki?"

"Sasori?"

The addressed red-head looked up from his plate and across the table. He regarded the boy with a questioning stare. "What is it, Sasuke?"

Sasuke stared at the chicken on his plate shyly, while he absent-mindedly rolled a single green pea around with his fork. "Can I... may I buy something for Aniki for his birthday?"

Sasori was slightly startled at the question, but a soft smile slid over his astonished countenance. He settled his fork down and lifted the napkin to dab gently at his mouth. "Of course," he answered. Almost instantly, he noticed the way the boy's head shot up and the way his features lightened up. "What is it that you want to buy for Itachi?"

Sasuke tilted his head slightly to his right. His eyebrows furrowed and a thoughtful look replaced his excitement. "I don't know," he finally answered. Sasuke thought back to the times he and his Aniki celebrated his Aniki's birthday together. Itachi had not wanted anything from him before.

"Why don't you think about it, Sasuke, and tell me later."

Sasori's voice brought him back to the present and he nodded. "Okay." he had agreed as he hopped off the chair. "Good night, Sasori."

"Good night, Sasuke."

After Sasuke had entered his room, he climbed up onto his bed and laid on his stomach, too tired to do anything else. His wide eyes stared at the opposite wall, none-too-focusing on its details. It was then that he took his time to remember his Aniki's twelfth birthday.

_A tiny palm was used to push the slightly ajar door to Itachi's room wider so that a small head could peak inside. Itachi was in the process of closing his book when that happened. He glanced over and made eye contact with wide, cobalt eyes that stared back at him innocently._

_"Otouto," Itachi said inquisitively, "why aren't you asleep?"_

_"Aniki," the boy whispered back at him, "I have something I want to tell you, Aniki."_

_Itachi cocked his head, a pool of his black, silky hair falling over his shoulders. He gently patted his lap and beckoned Sasuke to come over and sit on it. The boy did so eagerly, climbing into the blankets and snuggling into Itachi's lap. "What is it that you wanted to tell me, Otouto?" he asked as he wrapped his arms around his Otouto's lithe waist._

_The boy glanced up at him and a small smile played at the corner of his lips. "Happy birthday, Aniki," he said in a sweet, hushed tone. He climbed up to Itachi's level and gently leaned forward to caress Itachi's cheek with his lips._

_A smile bloomed across the elder Uchiha's lips. He pulled Sasuke in for a hug, startling the boy with his sudden action, but when he felt those short arms wrapping around his neck, Itachi couldn't think of anything more blissful than having Sasuke in his embrace._

_"Thank you, Otouto."_

_"I baked a cake for you, Aniki," Sasuke murmured sleepily. _

_Itachi knew that staying up until twelve in the morning must have worn his six-year-old Otouto out. A smile split across Itachi's face when he heard what his Otouto had told him. "You're so sweet, Otouto," Itachi said gently as he tenderly held Sasuke's face in his hands. _

_The boy glanced at him through droopy eyes that had only brightened when he heard Itachi's statement. He leaned forward again to kiss Itachi's cheek, but when he shifted his knee slightly to balance himself, Sasuke slipped forward and his lips accidentally pressed against Itachi's._

_Itachi's eyes flew wide open, unable to deny the soft lips that were placed upon his. His Otouto flushed heavily upon misplacing his kiss, and quickly began to pull away. Itachi didn't allow him to do so, however. His astonishment was overcame with a deep yearning for those perfectly tasty lips to mold vigorously with his own._

_And, lacking the judgement to control his own desires, Itachi's left hand slid to the back of his Otouto's and pressed Sasuke forward. His Otouto's mouth opened in surprise and Itachi was given the opportunity to explore Sasuke's mouth. His tongue darted inside fiercly, wrapping around Sasuke's smaller and inexperienced one. Itachi panted against his Otouto's mouth, his demanding hand wrapping around Sasuke's spikes in order to clash their bodies together. _

_Tears dribbled down Sasuke's face when he couldn't breathe. His tiny fingers gripped at his Aniki's biceps, clenching and unclenching, wanting to tell his Aniki that he couldn't breathe very well. At last, his Aniki relented, pulling away, face flushed, leaving Sasuke gasping for breathes. _

_"I'm sorry, Otouto," Itachi murmured in remorse. Itachi's hands slowly loosened their grip and began to wipe away the tears. More tears began to fall from his Otouto's eyes, and when those wide, blurry eyes stared up at him in confusion and hurt, Itachi panicked hysterically, afraid that he had scared Sasuke._

_"Sorry, Otouto," Itachi repeated desperately. "Aniki's so sorry." With each repetition of his apology, the hurt in Sasuke's eyes grew stronger. It was more intimidating to Itachi than anything in the world- that painful look of unexplicable pain and confusion._

_It was a few moments later that Sasuke's puffs of breaths labored down to an even current thoughts were only forgotten when he noticed a single, lonely tear escaping his Aniki's eyes and running down his cheek. Sasuke's small hand found its way to his Aniki's cheek. He brushed away the tear with a gentle swipe of his fingers. "No crying, Aniki," he said in an an angelic voice, in his best attempt to stop his Aniki from being sad. _

_"I don't want Aniki to cry."_

"Sasuke."

The first thing the young boy heard upon entering was his Aniki's doctor calling to him. He followed Dr. Clement to the office he had previously been in and was instructed to have a seat in front of his desk. Sasuke stared at the man, noticing the thin line that his lips made and the creasing of his eyebrows. When he noticed the unpleasant atmosphere, the first thing that came to his mind was disaster.

"Did something bad happen to Aniki?" he asked anxiously.

"I'm afraid so, Sasuke. Something terribly unforgivable on my part." The frown seemed to grow larger as he continued. "Sasuke... Itachi-san tried to commit suicide last night."

Sasuke's eyes widened to the size of boulders and his hands unconsciously gripped tightly at his thighs. "B-but Aniki's strong," he denied. "H-he wouldn't d-do that-t... he w-wouldn't..."

"He did," the doctor confirmed. "A nurse found him a few minutes after he had harmed himself. It seemed to be a blade of some sort, judging by the cut, but the nurses couldn't find a single sharp object in the room. He's conscious at the moment, but he refuses his therapy session that should have been fifteen minutes ago. He also refuses to eat and drink."

Sasuke squirmed in his seat, forcing himself to stay still, instead of running down the halls of the asylum to his Aniki's room. "Will Aniki be alright?" he whispered.

"I don't know, Sasuke, but I do know that you can solve all his problems. In fact, there's one thing that can help me pinpoint how Itachi-san is doing psychologically. Are you willling to help me, Sasuke?"

When the boy nodded, the psychiatrist pulled out a clipboard from the third drawer of his file cabinet and handed it over to Sasuke. The clipboard held two sheets of paper: one, being the carefully formulated questions created specifically by Dr. Clement for Itachi, and, two, Itachi's previous answers to those questions.

Itachi's wrist hurt. His head hurt. But above all, his heart hurt. His gloomy eyes stared impassively at his bandaged wrist that was thrown carelessly on top of the covers covering his lap. Itachi's back was lifted in an upright position, languidly laying against the headboard. His hair had been strewn over his shoulders and across his face in a tousled manner.

When the door knob rattled and the door opened, he didn't even spare a glance at the intruder. He knew that there wasn't anyone on the other side of that door that perked any interest in him. It could've been God and Itachi wouldn't have cared. All he knew was that Sasuke had abandoned him, left him all alone.

Itachi sniveled.

Footsteps were coming closer now; they were soft, quiet, but Itachi didn't recognize them as the nurse's or the doctor's. A moment later, slender fingers crept up his left cheek, startling Itachi. His pupils dilated before his eyes glanced up at the individual that had swept his hair away from his face.

Itachi's eyes locked upon the concerned, crest-fallen orbs of his Otouto. Itachi's eyes widened in disbelief as he was enveloped in a tight hug. "Aniki." His Otouto's worried, soft voice filled his ears. "Don't do that again, Aniki," his Otouto pleaded him. "I love you, Aniki. I don't want you to die."

The sweet scent of his Otouto filled Itachi's nostrils, and that took away his disbelief. Itachi's eyes slowly slid closed; he bathed blissfully in his Otouto's arms, feeling the kisses that were placed upon his cheek.

Itachi quietly rested his head on his Otouto's shoulder that was conveniently in front of him. He hummed, quite happily, as he nuzzled his Otouto's neck. The rambling that Sasuke had began stopped at the gentle caress and clung tighter to Itachi.

"Otouto... Aniki missed you," Itachi said, snuggling into his Otouto's comforting form. "Aniki missed you a lot." He sniffed, ever so quietly and his voice began to croak.

Itachi arms wrapped themselves around Sasuke's waist, weakly tugging his Otouto closer to himself. His Otouto obliged, climbing into bed with him and settling his body on top of his.

"Aniki, I missed you, too," Sasuke said, his cobalt orbs peering down at Itachi's with a genuine nostalgic expression. He unraveled Itachi's left arm from his waist and gently brought it up to his line of sight. Gently, he rubbed a finger over the gauze and brought it to his lips to kiss it.

"Does it hurt, Aniki?" Itachi had heard his Otouto question him without a scolding voice. He sighed inaudibly, relieved that Sasuke wasn't angry at him. If his Otouto was angry at him, then Itachi might as well would've killed himself.

"It hurts, Otouto," he responded, his fingers twitching as his hand was held delicately in his Otouto's arms. When the words left his mouth, Itachi was met with his Otouto's worried eyes. He watched silently as his Otouto brought his wrist up to his face again and placed his lips upon the gauze. This time his Otouto's lips didn't separate from Itachi's covered wound.

As the seconds passed by, Itachi could feel the heat of his Otouto's kiss upon his skin. He smiled, gently removing his arm from his Otouto's hold, and placed the palm of his hands upon the sides of his Otouto's face.

Itachi brought Sasuke's face closer, his eyes flickering briefly to his Otouto's lips before glancing back into his Otouto's eyes. Then, slowly, Itachi's eyes slid closed as his lips softly molded against Sasuke's. His mouth gracefully latched onto his Otouto's lower lip, suckling tenderly.

The gentleness of his Aniki's kiss surprised Sasuke, if only the slightest, before his wide eyes lowered into half-lidded ones. Sasuke delicately rubbed his upper lip against his Aniki's own as he breathed deeply through his mouth.

"I love you, Otouto," Itachi said as their lips parted. "I love you."

"Aniki, I-" Sasuke paused as he was about to reply. The doctor's words filled his mind.

_"Sasuke, let me tell you, when Itachi-san tells you 'I love you,' and you respond to him, your brother, the moment you say 'I love you' back, you'll shatter the miniscule possibility he has for recovering."_

Sasuke stared into his Aniki's hopeful eyes and, even if he didn't look at his Aniki's face, he would've known that the expectance on his Aniki's face was clearly the sign of him waiting for Sasuke to confirm his love.

With each passing second, Sasuke noticed that the panic in Itachi's eyes was growing stronger. The hands that were covering his flushed cheeks were trembling as Itachi's uncertain eyes searched Sasuke's face for an answer.

Tears formed within Itachi's eyes and he shuddered unexpectedly. "I love you, Otouto," Itachi echoed again, wanting a confirmination. His eyes began to burn red with overflowing tears.

"I... I love you, too, Aniki," Sasuke replied, gripping onto his Aniki's outstretched arms. Sasuke couldn't do it. He just couldn't. He couldn't risk his beloved Aniki's sanity. He loved Itachi too much for anything bad to happen to him. "I love you, too, Itachi-nii."

After those words of confirmination left his mouth, Sasuke noticed that his Aniki's body became less tense and his face flushed into a healthy tint of pink. Sasuke removed his hands and used them to wipe away the tears from his Aniki's eyes.

"Don't cry, Aniki," he soothed. "I love you. Very, very much."

Itachi sniffed and a smile tugged at his lips. He brought his Otouto's head closer to himself and dove in for another peck.

"Okay," Sasuke said, "lower your head by the running water, Aniki."

Itachi did just as his Otouto said, purring as he felt his Otouto's slender fingers run through his hair and scratch at his scalp. The warm water felt heavenly against Itachi's head. When Sasuke suggested that he'd help Itachi wash his hair, Itachi was euphoric and immeadiately tugged his Otouto into the bathroom.

Itachi hummed pleasantly to himself as the water was turned off. Sasuke swept his hair over his left shoulder and began to fill the tub with water. When the water reached Itachi's torso, his Otouto turned the knob and shut off the water. He reached over Itachi's shoulder for the yellow sponge and lathered it with a sweet-smelling body wash.

Resting a hand on his Aniki's shoulder, Sasuke gently brushed the sponge against his brother's neck, lathering its way down his Aniki's torso, that seemed to have slimmed down, if just slightly, since Sasuke last saw it.

Sasuke frowned, placing the sponge aside and scooping up water in the palm of his hand to splash against Itachi's soapy form. With his other, he rubbed away the soap, ending his Aniki's bath with a kiss on Itachi's collarbone.

"Aniki," he said lovingly, "I'm going to buy you some food, okay?"

Itachi's eyes snapped open when he heard his Otouto's words. He was about to object, but when his Otouto leaned forward and swiped away his wet hair that was plastered on his face, and gave him a heart-throbbing, affectionate kiss on the corner of his mouth, his objection died in his throat. Itachi merely nodded, his fingers absent-mindedly skimming the surface of the water.

"Okay," he said quietly, eyes fixated at his unmoving legs beneath the warm water. He didn't want to look up as his Otouto made his way to the exit.

"Aniki," he heard Sasuke call him. He glanced in Sasuke's direction.

Sasuke's heart nearly died as he stared upon his Aniki's face. His Aniki looked so sad; so lost. "I'll be back really soon, Aniki," Sasuke said. "I love you."

The dullness in his Aniki's eyes lightened slightly and the younger Uchiha smiled when his Aniki nodded his head vigorously, confirming that he had heard him. "I love you, too, Otouto."

"Soon" didn't come as soon as Sasuke realized. The closest market was located a few miles west of the institution, and although taking the bus made it quicker, Sasuke had arrived at the market fifteen minutes later.

He had picked out a shopping basket and quickly began to go through the different aisles to look for his Aniki's favorite snacks. By the time Sasuke was in the Deli section, the basket was full of boxes of mochi, pocky, and two cans of wasabi peas.

He ordered two bowls of hot Oyakodon, before dropping a few boxes of sushi into the basket, along with newly-made, pork onigiri. After gathering all the contents, Sasuke paid for the food and made his way to the bus stop. By the time he reached the institution again, fourty-five minutes had passed, which made him leave his Aniki for a whole hour.

"Aniki," Sasuke called as he entered the room. Itachi was no where to be seen. Sasuke settled the Oyakodon onto the low-rise table and placed the rest of the items on the carpet-covered floor.

He made his way to the bathroom, wondering if Itachi was using the bathroom. Sasuke pressed his hand against the door frame leading to the bathroom, and leaned in to take a peek. What he saw literally widened his eyes and created a pounding sensation in his chest.

"Aniki!" he rushed over to the tub and frantically began to tug Itachi out of the cold water. His Aniki obliged, naked body stepping onto a towel that was on the floor, while Sasuke quickly dried him and dressed him in a spare white shirt and dark grey sweats. It was only when Sasuke finished did he notice the tears that silently slid down his Aniki's pale face.

Itachi reached forward and pulled Sasuke close to him in a tight embrace. He buried his unsightly face into the nape of his Otouto's neck, wetting Sasuke's shirt with his tears.

"I'm back, Aniki," Sasuke said. His fingers ran soothingly into his Aniki's hair, forcing Itachi to make eye contact with him. He gave his Nii-san an eskimo kiss, gently rubbing their noses together, and kissed his Aniki's eyelids. "Don't cry, Nii-san."

"Otouto," Itachi said quietly, "I don't like to be alone."

Sasuke's eyes softened as he held his Aniki's face in his hands. He leaned forward and kissed Itachi's eye lids again before apologizing profusely.

"I don't want you to leave me," Itachi continued. "I want Otouto to always be by my side. I want Otouto to always love me." Itachi's lower lip quivered as he poured his heart out to Sasuke.

Sasuke didn't know how his Nii-san would believe that he would leave him. He shook his head reassuringly and mumbled, "I'll never leave you, Aniki. I love you."

It didn't matter how many times he had to say it, but Sasuke never got tired of repeating that to Itachi.

"Promise?"

"I promise, Aniki, but you have to keep your promise to me, too, okay? You have to eat more, Aniki."

Itachi tilted his head and focused his large eyes on Sasuke. "Does that mean that if I break my promise, you won't love me anymore, Otouto?" he asked, frightened at what the answer would be.

"No, Aniki," replied Sasuke, "to me, nothing in this world is more valuable and lovable than you." Sasuke smiled, just recovering the meaning of the words that had spewed out of his mouth.

"Does that mean that you think I'm cute, Otouto?"

"No, Aniki," came his Otouto's answer and that made Itachi feel deeply depressed. "I think you are very pretty, Aniki." Itachi's head shot up and stared at Sasuke's face. His countenance brightened and a breath-taking smile tugged at his lips. Itachi purred when he felt his Otouto press a kiss against his lips.

"You're my hero, Aniki."


	5. Questions

**23.06.10**

**Chapter Five: Questions**

Itachi's fingers twitched from underneath the table. His Otouto had sat across from him on the low-rise table as he set a bowl of Oyakodon in front of him. He didn't want to eat; Itachi wanted to wrap his arms around his Otouto's body and tell him that it'd mean so much to him if Sasuke could sit next to him and let Itachi hold onto him.

He fidgeted when his Otouto settled a pair of chopsticks on top of his bowl and smiled expectantly at him. "Otouto," he whispered, though sadly, not wanting to disappoint his Otouto so, "I'm not hungry." Although the aroma wafting through his senses was enticing, all Itachi could feel was the emptiness in the pit of his stomach.

His hand crept over to the tatami mat next to his own soft cushion and patted it lightly. "Sit next to Aniki, Otouto," he requested in a soft baritone. "Please?"

"Okay, Aniki," Sasuke said, "but you have to promise that you'll eat it later." He uncrossed his legs and made his over to his Aniki, plopping down gently when he was there and making himself comfortable.

"I promise, Otouto," Itachi said as his eyelashes fluttered against his cheeks. He scooted his mat closer to his Otouto's with a soft grin. "Seal it with a kiss?"

When Sasuke nodded his head, Itachi beamed, elated, and wrapped his arms around Sasuke's waist, pulling him closer. His Otouto placed his hands on his shoulders and leaned forward to kiss his... cheek.

Itachi's half-lidded eyes flew open and his arms tightened around his Otouto's waist. "No, Otouto," he whispered sadly, "I don't want that kiss. I want a lover's kiss, Otouto!"

Sasuke tried to labor his breaths, but it was quite difficult when he was squeezed tightly like a teddy bear and Itachi was mumbling into his ear. "O-Okay, Aniki," Sasuke had relented, "a lover's kiss."

Slowly and gently, he pressed his lips against his Aniki's and closed his eyes as he began moving his lips against Itachi's. Distinctly, he heard a small moan echo around him, and he smiled slightly when his Aniki had stopped being angry.

One of Itachi's hand had crawled up his back and was now rested behind Sasuke's head.

It was only meant to be a small kiss, a reassuring one. Sasuke was just about to pull away from the wet heat that was pressed against his mouth, but he faltered slightly and tightened his grip when his Nii-san became slighty more passionate about it.

Itachi was in heaven as he swept his tongue back and forth between his Otouto's lip. He hoped that Sasuke would let him do more intimate things with him. He loved the softness and moistness of his Otouto's lips as their lips molded perfectly together. The feeling of being loved made his heart soar.

"Mmm..." Itachi moaned as he forced himself to pull away.

"Love," he murmured, with closed eyes. A tint of pink shaded his cheeks. He dug his head into Sasuke's neck and pressed his cheek against his Otouto's collarbone to hide it. "I love you, Otouto," said Itachi. "You make Aniki so happy."

An expression of guilt flickered across Sasuke's face when he heard this. He was glad that he was the cause of his Aniki's happiness, but he felt terribly miserable when he found out that he was also the cause of his Aniki's pain and suffering. He knew how to flood his Aniki's face with delight, but he didn't know how to take away the pain, and the reality of that made Sasuke want to cry.

"Me too, Aniki," Sasuke quietly murmured as he threaded his hand through his Aniki's dark locks. "You're so precious to me."

Itachi purred, pulling away to cup Sasuke's face with his hands when he had heard the declaration. Itachi's face brightened considerably; his eyes, as dark as the midnight sky, widened into a smoldering stare, staring at his Otouto with utter adoration. The feeling was mutual.

**...Asylum...**

"But Otouto, those questions are too personal!" hollered Itachi. He had sat down quietly, just as Sasuke had asked him to, on the bed when his Otouto wanted to ask him some questions.

Itachi had sacrificed a lot when he agreed upon his Otouto's request. He had sacrificed being able to touch his little angel; he had sacrificed the time he could be using right now to coddle Sasuke.

The clock was ticking and that was not a good sign. If Itachi just had something big and heavy enough to smash it into pieces, then he'd be more at ease when he talked to Sasuke. Itachi knew that as soon as the smaller arrow pointed at the eight, his Otouto would disappear and leave him to fend for himself in this terrible, terrible place. He'd have to wait another thirteen hours before his Otouto would come to visit him and Itachi didn't like to wait.

"I know, Aniki. I know," Sasuke said at a rather fast pace, hoping to calm his Aniki down. He was seated before Itachi on a large, gray beanbag, which made him look so adorable, in Itachi's opinion. "Aniki, as soon as you're all better, they'll let you out, and then we can go back to how we were 'll be able to live together again and share beds and go out to eat. And, when we're done, I'll do whatever you want to do, Aniki."

Itachi had zoned out after he had heard his Otouto say that he knew. He tilted his head to his right in wonderment as he stared at the adorable display before him. The beanbag was rather large, bigger than Sasuke perhaps, which made his Otouto look like an angel from heaven due to his slim figure.

_'Like Sasuke when he was a baby, '_thought Itachi, as he gazed into those beautiful, gleaming eyes. _'Just like an angel, a baby angel.' _

Sasuke had taken the smile on his Aniki's face as a yes to his reasoning. He began to read from the clipboard that already rested upon his thighs, which were drawn up to his chest. "What is the first thing that comes to your mind when you close your eyes, Aniki?" he asked, tilting his head up to wait for an answer.

_'Baby angel... Itachi's baby angel." _Subconsciously, Itachi nodded to himself, loving the sound of that. His wandering eyes met his Otouto's suddenly, and his thoughts were disrupted. He blinked.

"Sorry, Otouto," he said,"did you say something to Aniki?"

Sasuke repeated the question. At the same time, he wondered what had preoccupied his Aniki's mind for him to seem so out of it. "What is the first thing that comes to your mind when you close your eyes, Aniki?" He immediately noticed the frown gracing his Aniki's lips when he finished reciting it.

"Otouto, that's a secret. I'm sorry, but I can't tell you."

Sadness clouded Sasuke's eyes. Something that his Aniki couldn't tell him? He decided not to pry, however, and moved on to the next question. He skimmed passed it quickly, biting his lip when the content caught his attention. The guilt began to submerge once again when he reread it, just to make sure that it was what he thought it was.

"When you were first brought here, Aniki, how did you feel?"

Itachi's eyes narrowed in anger. "I don't like these questions, Otouto. They're invading my privacy."

"I know, Aniki," Sasuke said guiltily. "I wouldn't want to answer them either," he murmured, more to himself than to Itachi, but the elder Uchiha still heard him.

"I'll make you a compromise, Otouto," he said, as he lifted himself off of the edge of the bed. Itachi moved over to his Otouto and proceeded to lift him up and off of the beanbag. He set himself down on the plush furniture first, before tugging Sasuke over to sit onto his lap.

Sasuke did not complain. He simply smiled when his Aniki wrapped his arms around his waist and pulled his back gently against his chest. The warmth was nice. Itachi's actions made Sasuke believe that this was the same Itachi as the one approximately five months ago. Itachi's voice jolted Sasuke out of his reminiscing and he remembered the last words that exited his brother's mouth.

"I will answer all those questions, Otouto, if you stay here for the night," he heard his Aniki say.

Sasuke's brow furrowed in confusion. "Is that what you want, Aniki?" he asked, surprised that Itachi didn't ask for something else.

Itachi nodded his head in quick, fluid motions against the nape of Sasuke's neck. "That's what Aniki wants, Otouto," he replied, with a gentle kiss on Sasuke's soft cheek.

"Okay, then, Aniki. I'll go talk with Dr. Clement about this, okay?" Sasuke said, as he began to pry Itachi's arms from around his waist so that he could stand. It didn't work.

"No. I will go with you, Otouto," Itachi stated, as he picked his Otouto up with his arms and gently settled him by his side once they were both standing.

"It's okay, Aniki. I think I should go by myself."

"I want to go with you, Otouto," Itachi insisted with unreadable eyes.

Sasuke paused and tried to decipher the meaning behind his Aniki's eyes, but he felt his heart skip a beat when Itachi's eyes morphed into a pleading look. "Please," he heard his Nii-san whisper to him, "I want to go with you, Otouto. He'll touch you if I'm not there."

"Aniki?" Sasuke squeaked when Itachi's eyes turned scary and relentless. "What do you mean? What are you talking about, Aniki? I'm going to see Dr. Clement, not someone else."

"You don't understand, Otouto. You have to trust Aniki on this. He wants to lure you into his office by yourself so that he could have sex with you. Otouto, you have to trust Aniki. I'm telling the truth; I can see it in his eyes! He's telling you bad things about me-"

"Aniki," Sasuke called, ceasing Itachi's biceps when he noticed that his Aniki was close to damaging property. Itachi didn't listen to him. In fact, he stared directly into Sasuke's eyes with his wide, alarmed ones and continued to talk, making Sasuke believe that he was... that his Aniki was... was...

"- so that you have to go to him, and once you're there, he'll make you have sex with him! Otouto, please, just let Aniki go with you. Let Aniki go with you. Aniki will protect you from him."

Tears of frustration gathered at the corner of Itachi's eyes when he believed that his innocent, baby Otouto did not take in what he had said. His dark orbs gleamed, eyes tracing over Sasuke's features to find some sort of understanding there. When he found none, those tears slowly trailed down his cheeks.

Itachi turned his head away from those innocent eyes that stared worriedly up at him, refusing to acknowledge that his Otouto didn't listen to him.

Sasuke's hand trailed up his left bicep and slid up to caress Itachi's cheek, bringing his eyes back to Sasuke's. "Aniki," Sasuke had said to Itachi with such softness, such gentleness, that it made Itachi's heart pound harder against his chest, "don't cry. I don't like seeing you cry. It hurts my heart, because I love you, Aniki, and I don't want to see you suffer."

Gently, Sasuke used his thumb to wipe away the existing tears and leaned forward to peck his Aniki lightly on his lips. "Thank you for always looking after me, Aniki," he whispered. "I love you."

Upon hearing the words, a pretty blush spread across Itachi's cheeks. Abruptly, he pulled his Otouto to his chest and wrapped his arms tightly around the boy's lithe frame. "I love you, too, Otouto," Itachi said. "I love you, Otouto."

Sasuke smiled, digging his face into his Aniki's collarbone and lightly inhaled the fragrance that only his Aniki had. He had stopped his Aniki from becoming angry. Maybe, just maybe, he could continue to do so.

Minutes later found Sasuke agreeing to Itachi's companionship to the psychiatrist's office. As they walked down the hall, shoulders brushing against each other's, Itachi surprised Sasuke with his question.

"Can we hold hands, Otouto? I want to hold your hand."

Sasuke became slightly flustered by the request. _Didn't holding hands only apply to couples who were dating? _Despite the developing confusion, Sasuke agreed, noticing how happy his Aniki appeared to be when he entwined their hands together.

Lightly, his slim fingers clasped his Aniki's. The feeling was foreign to Sasuke, but it wasn't unpleasant. A small flutter erupted in the pit of his stomach, making Sasuke feel awfully strange; however, he ignored it, and smiled at his Aniki when he noticed his stare.

They were standing right in front of Dr. Clement's office in the next moment; Sasuke knocked three times, before he heard a 'Come in' from the other side.

Sasuke tugged at their entwined arms to catch his Aniki's attention, just before he opened the door. "Aniki, please don't yell at him. He's trying to help us," he requested. "We're going to go inside, and I'll ask him about staying for the night, and then we'll leave. Okay, Aniki?"

Itachi nodded. "Okay."

When they both entered, the doctor looked up, and a smile grew upon his face. "Ah... Sasuke, Itachi-san, to what do I owe this pleasure?" He adjusted his glasses, before he gestured for them to be seated.

"Dr. Clement," Sasuke began after they took a seat, "I was wondering if I could stay the night with my Aniki. In turn, Aniki promises to answer those questions."

Perching his lenses on the edge of his nose, the psychiatrist had a thoroughly thoughtful look on his countenance. A few seconds of contemplation later, he said, "It is against the rules to do so, Sasuke-san, but I suppose I can make an exception. I'll just notify the nurses that are taking over the night shifts about your stay."

Sasuke, after hearing those words, was delighted. The doctor chuckled and commented how his face lit up like a christmas tree, but Sasuke didn't care. It had been so long since he had felt the warmth of his Aniki that had always enveloped him like a blanket at night. "Thank you,"

"Ah, not a problem, my Child. I hope, by allowing this, it will help you."

Sasuke smiled at those words, but his smile faltered when he felt his Aniki's hand tighten around his. Worriedly, he glanced over and indeed he confirmed that Itachi wasn't happy. With a motive to reassure, he squeezed his Aniki's hand gently and gave it a little tug.

They both stood, thanking the psychiatrist once again before he led his Aniki to the door. The look on Itachi's face was anything but happy, Sasuke noticed, as they began to walk back to the room.

Itachi sighed quietly when they approached the door to his room. While his Otouto set his hand on the doorknob and opened it, Itachi looked from left to right, down both sides of the hall, before he skedaddled in behind his Otouto. Once inside, he released Sasuke's hand and quickly shut the door and locked it.

When the knob rattled and Itachi was sure it wouldn't open, he swirled around and gathered his Otouto close to him, gripping tightly around his waist.

Sasuke gasped, but was quick to accept his Aniki with a bright smile. He giggled when his Aniki's soft cheek came into contact with his collarbone. Itachi's bangs had tickled his nape. When his laughter settled down, Sasuke noticed that his Aniki had pulled away and was now staring at him.

Brushing the loose strands of hair away from Itachi's eyes, Sasuke pressed a warm kiss onto his Aniki's forehead and wrapped his arms around Itachi's neck.

Itachi's eyelids fluttered, something that happened incessantly when his Otouto kissed him.

Then, Sasuke brought their noses together for an Eskimo kiss. Itachi purred and rubbed back with a small smile on his face. But then Sasuke cupped Itachi's cheeks in his hands and looked at him seriously.

"Aniki," Itachi heard Sasuke say, "you said you'll answer those questions, right?"

Reluctantly, Itachi nodded his head.

"Can you do that now, please?"

The pleasant smile on Itachi's face slipped off; it was replaced with grim dissatisfaction. He wanted to delay answering those questions as long as possible, possibly hoping to answer them in the morning when he woke up to his Otouto's beautiful face. They were secrets, memories, so precious to his Otouto and him, and Itachi hated to share them.

"I don't want to, Otouto," he mumbled, with his eyes staring anywhere, but at his Otouto's. "I want to go to sleep with you right now, Otouto. I don't want to answer stupid questions."

"Aniki." Itachi was coaxed into staring at his Otouto's eyes with that mere word. "How about we make a deal?"

"Hmm..." His Otouto was never one for things like this. Therefore, Itachi deduced that he had made an exception for him. _'I'm his lovable Aniki,' _Itachi thought, as he recalled what his Otouto had said with a smile. "Okay, Otouto."

Sasuke nuzzled his Aniki's chest with his cheek when he agreed. Smiling, he stated, "For every question you answer, Aniki, I'll answer a question that you have for me and then I'll give you a kiss."

"Really, Otouto?" Itachi asked with wide eyes and a charming smile. Sasuke nodded, feeling the same feeling of butterflies in his stomach once again. When he felt his face heat up for no reason, Sasuke dropped his arms and pulled his Aniki towards the bed.

Itachi fluffed his pillows and laid them against the headboard. He slipped under the covers and pulled them open for his Otouto. Sasuke approached him with the same clipboard that he had had before and a black pen. With a smile, Itachi settled his Otouto onto his lap, in a direction where Sasuke was face to face with him. He then fixed the blanket, pulling it up to his Otouto's shoulders so that he wouldn't get cold.

"I'm ready, Otouto," Itachi said.

"Okay, Aniki. There are seven questions, but this is the first question: what is the first thing that comes to your mind when you close your eyes, Aniki?"

Itachi sighed and settled his hands on his Otouto's hips. "I remember things, Otouto. I think about when I first saw you when you were born; I remember how your first word was 'niki' and how you used to come to me for everything. I think about our first kiss and how lucky I am to have you as a baby brother. I think about how lovely you always are and how beautiful you've grown up to be. I think about the future and I always hope that Otouto will love me no matter what happens. I think about a lot of things, Otouto, and they're all about you."

Slowly, Sasuke's cheeks turned darker and darker as his Aniki talked about him. The last part caught his attention the most, though, because his eyes grew sad at his Aniki's insecurity. The only thing that came out of his parted lips after hearing his Aniki's speech was "I will always love you, Aniki. No matter what happens, I'll always be here for you."

Itachi's hands tightened around his Otouto's hips and he smiled tenderly at him. "I will always love you, too, Otouto. No matter what happens, I'll never stop loving you. You are my life, Otouto."

A tear slid down Sasuke's cheek, and he smiled as he hastily wiped it away. He didn't want to dwell on this topic anymore, because Sasuke didn't want to foolishly cry in front of his Aniki because he was happy.

"What's your question, Aniki?" he asked with an adoring smile.

What his Aniki asked him made Sasuke's mind regulate at the speed of light. His heart pounded mercilessly against his ribcage as he tried to control a terrible flush that ended up appearing across his cheeks.

"Why did you want to stay away from Aniki when we first made love?"


	6. The Girl Who Interfered

**Chapter 6: The Girl who Interfered**

Sasuke did not know how to reply to such a question. In fact, Itachi's question caught him so off guard that he cringed. Maybe it was the way his brother looked at him, with the wonder and curiosity of a deeply emotional being. Maybe it was the question itself, one that Sasuke dreaded to hear. Or maybe it happened to be the nails digging into the side of his hips with intent to keep him where he was.

It didn't matter in the end, because a few rattles of the doorknob followed by the creaking of a door being opened had interrupted the moment. A nurse, a girl with long, blond hair and blue eyes, popped her head in and nodded towards the Uchihas.

"Sir, we're sorry, but visiting hours are over. I have to ask you to leave."

And Sasuke's Aniki did not take it well. Least to say, he was given a dose of a sedative.

**-H.J.-**

"You're Sasuke, right?" The same high-pitched voice of the worker asked just before he stepped out of the hospital.

The young boy turned around and cocked his head slightly. How did she know his name? Come to think about it, she vaguely looked familiar.

"I'm Midori Uzumaki," she said with a small smile. "Naruto's sister."

"Oh," he murmured, recognition shining in his eyes. This was the same girl that he saw weeks ago, the same day Naruto had violated him. She had a ponytail going that day and was leaning against an expensive-looking BMW, but it was definitely her. Slowly, as inconspicuous as he could, he took a small step back. "Can I help you with something?"

"Actually, I was just following the doctor's orders to hand this," she pulled out a large index card that was folded in half from her front pocket, "to you. It's about your visits and your brother's treatment."

"Thanks," the Uchiha said, quickly taking it and shoving it into his deep, right pocket. "Anything else?"

He took note of the small, tiny twitch of her lips and narrowed his eyes.

Midori smacked her lips together and grinned. "As a matter of fact, yes, yes there is." She tugged at the back pocket of her uniform and produced another card. The only difference was that the one lying in her hands was neatly sealed in an envelope. Sasuke stared at it in suspicion and took another step back. "This is from my brother," she clarified. "No bomb. No itch powder. No poison. Just a bunch of his feelings written in stone."

Sasuke opened his mouth to decline, but she was quicker. She shoved it into his hands in something that looked like she practiced a million times and spun on her heel. "Nice talking to ya!" she chirped before disappearing behind a door labeled "Head Nurse."

Getting home was the easiest part for Sasuke. He took a cab ride that lasted less than fifteen minutes and paid the driver when he was dropped off. The hardest part for him was opening the envelope that was handed to him or maybe it was reading the doctor's note. He didn't know which was worse, but once he was in the safety of his own room –with windows drawn and door locked- he found the courage within himself to open the index card.

As he read the man's writing, he couldn't help but crumple the edges of the card with his hands.

_Sasuke,_

_I regret to inform you that Itachi's condition seems to worsen in your presence. There is no other way for me to say this, but I am advising you to stay away from visiting hours until I get him settled. If all goes well, then I will contact you. Otherwise, you will not hear much from me. _

_I also must insist that you change your number. This provides Itachi with the best possible way to recover. A sim card for your phone will be delivered to your doorstep in a couple of days. _

_Please be patient with us._

_In the meantime, I suggest you explore your horizons and see where it takes you. It might be helpful for you to do so._

_Dr. Clement. _

Sasuke read and reread the message that ended every time with the doctor's signature. All he could fathom was the desperation and anger that his Aniki would feel if he failed to visit him. His grip tightened and with a frustrated growl, he crumpled it up and threw it at his computer. It hit the screen and tumbled down the desk before falling behind it, but Sasuke could care less.

A glance at the picture on his nightstand brought a flood of memories to the surface, ones that brought the boy into a teary mess. "I'm sorry, Aniki," he mumbled against his pillow. "I'm so sorry."

A promise broken. This was the first promise he had ever broken and Sasuke was in an excruciating state of pain. He had weighed out his choices a long time ago and a healthy, sane brother was all that he ever wanted.

He willed himself to stop crying as he picked up the envelope. Except for his name scrawled in the middle of the envelope, there wasn't any indication of what words laid within the card. With his lips smacked grimly together in a thin line, he pulled out the card and read it to himself.

_I know that we have gotten off on the wrong foot._

The young Uchiha had to snort at that. Wrong foot, his ass. And literally, it had been his ass.

_If you chose to read this letter from me, I am sincerely apologizing for the mistakes I have made at your expense. I know that it is inconsiderate of me to say this in writing, but I did not want to scare you off by appearing before you too soon._

Fucking understatement of the century, Sasuke growled.

_I want to right my wrongs and provide you with anything I can to make up for what I've done. I want to become someone you can confide in, Sasuke. So if there is ever a time you need an ear to listen to you or words of comfort, you can contact me._

_I've provided my number and address at the end of this note for that purpose._

Sasuke briefly glanced at the end of the card, and surely enough, the information was there.

_I know that what I have done is despicable, but I truly do love you, Sasuke. I want to be here for you because I love you. I want to be here for you when your brother is not._

That asshole brought his brother into the picture, he thought angrily. How dare he?

_Just give me another chance, and I'll promise that things will be different this time._

_9 p.m. You're favorite restaurant. I will not leave until you come._

_Sincerely yours,_

_Naruto._

Sauske took one look at the clock. It was 8:35.

**-H.J.-**

For the first time in years, Naruto was dressed differently. Clad in a dark button-down shirt and dark jeans, he looked presentable. Perhaps the reason why was due to the aura of the restaurant's glamour and the hefty-looking men that stood at every corner of the room. Yes, the Uchiha's favorite restaurant was indeed high-class. And that made him nervous.

Even the private rooms were guarded by men. They looked well in their white shirts and black slacks and shoes, but they also looked ready to pummel any man who gave them trouble.

He knew this was the case, though, before he had made reservations earlier in the week. He had done some research and the best chance for Sasuke to show up was within a place he was familiar with.

Naruto glanced at his watch. It was already 9:15 and the restaurant was always filled with a myriad of dining couples at the hour. Almost as if impatiently, he bit his lip and gestured to the waiter to bring a bottle of red wine. At times like this, he was grateful for his inheritance from his deceased parents.

When 9:45 rolled around, he began to get antsy. The blonde's eyes must have darted to the entrance a thousand times every time he saw a hint of black from his peripheral. Every single moment that he was disappointed, he sighed and combed his hand through his hair. It was a frustrating habit of his.

About twenty minutes later, the sound of a chair scraping near him made him lift his head up from his folded arms. His eyes considerably brightened when they were met with the Uchiha's dark black ones.

"I thought you weren't going to show up," Naruto admitted sheepishly, scratching the back of his head.

"I wasn't," came the cold reply.

That answer wiped the smile off of the blonde's face. His head dipped low in shame and in a whisper, he asked, "Then why did you?"

Through his messy hair, he peaked up at the Uchiha who seemed to have been having an internal battle with himself. He was surprised when Sasuke gave him an answer.

"We were friends once, Naruto. I put my trust in you, a trust that you betrayed in a fashion that is completely unforgettable, but I am willing to forgive." Sasuke sighed in a manner that told Naruto he was emotionally tired of everything that had happened in the last few months. The dark circles under his eyes have been far more prominent to Naruto now than ever before. "Itachi always taught me to forgive," Sasuke continued. "Forgive, but not forget, Otouto, he would tell me." Sasuke chuckled, a deep, vibrating chuckle that sent shivers down the blonde's spine.

Minutes passed without words being exchanged. Sasuke seemed to be in a thinking state and Naruto dared not interrupt. The air seemed thicker than usual and Naruto was sweating through his clothes. Finally, as if his ears were deceiving him, he heard Sasuke say, "I guess I'm ready to forgive."

Naruto's head shot up in astonishment. His elation was clearly displayed on his face as he realized this was his second chance.

"Forgiving is a decision, Naruto," Sasuke told him. "Forgetting is not, but if I've learned anything, it's that a second chance is rare. But for those who seek it vigorously, they shall experience it."

The ravenette tugged his hand through his spikes and sighed again. He'd wish someone gave him a second chance when it came to his Aniki.

"Thank you, Sasuke!" Naruto beamed. "I promise I'll try my best to do all I can to regain your friendship."

"Hn, just don't make me regret this," the young Uchiha said as he reached for the wine. It had been a long day for him.

**-H.J.-**

When Sasuke woke up the next morning, many things were out of place. His head was pounding from a massive headache, he was in a foreign bed, and the sun was glaring brightly into his eyes. He hurriedly searched for his phone and found it on a small table next to him. Aside from the thirteen miscalls present, he noticed that it was passed one in the afternoon.

Groaning, he pressed a hand against his temple. Where was he? The last thing he remembered was hopping into a bright, yellow cab. The sound of the door opening caused him to snap his head towards it. Narrowing his eyes, he took one look at the giddy person entering and sighed loudly.

"Where am I, dobe?" he asked.

"Ayeee, teme! You're awake!" He was back in his brightly colored jumpsuit. "Welcome to my humble abode." The grin was nearly blinding and Sasuke knew right off that he had spent the night. Ironic, he thought.

"Do you have Ibuprofen or something?" he asked, reaching for the glass of water that was offered to him. Sasuke literally saw a flash when Naruto disappeared and reappeared holding the brown tablet. "Thanks," he mumbled before he swallowed it.

The grin that appeared on the boy's face was nearly blinding. "Are ya hungry, Sasuke?" As soon as he was asked that, he was pulled out of bed by the overly excited blond. "I made ramen!"

"Of course you did," Sasuke said as he hoped onto an island stool.

"Hey! What's that supposed to mean?"

"Hn, what happened last night?" the young Uchiha asked as he was handed a pair of chopsticks and a bowl of ramen.

Naruto hopped onto a stool across from him, eyes widening comically at the Uchiha. "Last night… last night you…" he paused for an epic climax, "got so drunk that you passed out!" The blond cackled at the Uchiha's annoyed expression. "Teme, I didn't know your alcohol tolerance level was so low!" He guffawed and doubled over to clutch his stomach.

"One glass of wine made you all woozy and you were like uggggghh." The laughing stopped after that. "You were in total zombie mode. And so I had to bring you back, but I didn't know where you lived so I brought you here."

"Tch, whatever," was the only reply he got, as Sasuke casually sent a text to Sasori to let him know he was up and well.

But deep down, despite what had happened in the past, Sasuke felt less alone, less scrutinized, and less afraid. He liked the idea of having a friend. It was welcoming to him.

**Three weeks later**

"Midori-san."

The head nurse looked up from her paperwork.

"Don't you find it quite strange that Sasuke-san has stopped visiting Itachi-san? I tried to reach him at the number he had used in the file, but the operator said it was no longer in use," Dr. Clement stated.

"That does sound a bit strange," the nurse responded. "Perhaps, he merely changed his phone number and forgot to add it into his contact information."

"That may be so, but what has caused the lack of visits?"

"Maybe he thought it'd be best to stay away for a while, to help Itachi-san recover quicker."

The doctor nodded his head. "That is quite true. His lack of visits has caused Itachi-san to be more well-aware of his surroundings and behavior."

"I can see that, too, Doctor. I think that everything seems to be going well, so there wouldn't be a need to bother Sasuke-san," Midori said.

"Mhmm, I suppose you're right. I'm simply worrying for nothing. I'll let you get back to your work."

"Yes, Doctor," she replied.

When Dr. Clement turned his back and exited the room, the briefest hint of a smile appeared on the girl's lips.


	7. Grownup

**Chapter 7: Grownup**

Itachi ate his food in silence. He lifted the chopsticks to his lips, closed his mouth over the rice that it held, and chewed slowly before swallowing. It was such a routine for him that he had almost done it mechanically.

Seated Indian-style on his comforter, he no longer paid much attention to the little noises around him. The knocks on the door, the screaming in the hallways, and the sound of the air conditioner being turned on ceased to bother him, especially when he was busy spacing out.

That's all he did on his free time, except for the hours he was able to walk around outside and touch the earthly flowers in the garden. He spent his time mesmerized by the roses that grew in nine different colors, feeling their texture and smelling their fragrance. And even in those moments of peace, he was constantly kept on a male nurse's radar.

Itachi placed the empty bowl down on the plate on the table next to him. It took him a while to eat it, but he did. Like always. The only thing he didn't touch was the small portion of beef next to the bowl. He had picked out the vegetables from within the beef and munched on that, but the beef was too fattening and getting fat was not on his agenda.

He picked up the toothpick that was on the tray and placed it inside the drawer. That was toothpick number 607.

Itachi sighed, ready to be guided to the recreation center. He wanted to exercise his muscles. They said it only takes seventy-two hours before muscle degeneration begins, and he was horrified about the consequences of looking scrawny. But instead of panicking, he rested the palm of his hands on his knees and began to meditate, waiting for a male nurse to accompany him.

**-H.J.-**

"Hey, Sasuke!" Naruto called out from the kitchen. "You know where I put the rice vinegar?" He had been searching for the bottle for over two minutes and it started to become increasingly aggravating when it was nowhere in sight.

"Saaaasuke, I'm talking to you; can you hear me?!" Naruto ducked behind one of the cabinets near the refrigerator that he had yet to search and began to rummage through it. When he finally emerged, victory was written all over his face. "Fouuund it-" Instead of having his moment to gloat, he instantly stopped speaking when he took one look at the Uchiha.

Sasuke was a dripping wet, naked Uchiha who only had a towel wrapped around his hips to cover himself. The only other garment was around Sasuke's neck, and he was briskly drying his hair with it.

"If it's not urgent, don't yell so loud for me when I'm in the shower." He scowled.

The blond snapped his mouth close, seeming to have been broken out of the trance by the Uchiha's voice, and laughed in response. "Sorry, but I found it" he grinned as he lifted the bottle up to show his friend. He earned a sigh in return as Sasuke turned his back and headed to the bathroom.

"Next time, unless it's an emergency and you're dying, don't startle me with your screams when I'm showering!" the young ravenette called before he closed the bathroom door.

Naruto grumbled. "Same 'ol Sauske," he muttered as he poured a portion of the vinegar into the rice. He couldn't deny, though, that young Sasuke had definitely grown more mature in the last year and a half or so. He was taller and stronger. His body had gone from slim and feminine to lean and lithe. The tone of his voice had also deepened at the first signs of puberty when he was thirteen. And now, almost at the peak of fifteen, he looked mellower than he ever did.

However, Naruto couldn't deny the same thing had happened to him. His hair had grown a hue of red. His voice had grown deep, almost into a sultry purr. His chuckles replaced his laughs. His features grew more roughed and the color of his skin had darkened from a large exposure to the sun.

Before any more reminiscing could be done, Naruto was almost knocked off balance by an impatient Uchiha who had brushed passed him a bit too hard.

"Why are you dazing off?" the Uchiha asked, and even though he wasn't pointing a finger at him with an arm bent against his hip, the blonde imagined him doing so.

"I'm not dazing off!" was the reply. Naruto noticed that he was no longer in a towel. In fact, he was dressed in a white singlet and dark black jeans.

"Well, then, why didn't you lay out the rice so it can cool down quicker?"

Naruto sputtered. "Teme! Not everything has to go your way when we're cooking!"

"Don't yell," muttered the Uchiha. "I can hear you just fine from here. And besides, who knows more about making sushi, you or me?"

Sasuke didn't receive an answer. He smirked. "Hn, thought so."

Behind him, Naruto crossed his arms and pouted.

When Sasuke was done, he stepped back and looked at his work. Seventeen plates of perfection, he thought to himself, smirking at the blonde whose mouth was wide open.

"Teme, where'd you learn how to make all this?" he asked in amazement. Laid out neatly on the island before him were two plates of California rolls, one plate of Inari, three plates of caterpillar rolls, a plate of rainbow rolls, two plates of Nigiri, four plates of oshi sushi, and Sasuke even took the liberty of making Onigiri filled with pork and fried squid, which filled the four remaining plates.

Even if Sasuke was expecting such a question, it caught him off guard. The smirk slid from his face into a sad smile. Naruto took one glance at the young Uchiha's countenance and automatically knew he had touched a soft spot.

"Itachi taught me how," he said, swiping a hand through his hair. He stood there for a good minute, head bowed so the blonde couldn't see the emotions flittering across his face, and that alone worried Naruto.

He reached out a hand to grip onto Sasuke's wrist. He held it there for a moment before he registered that the young ravenette was shaking. When Naruto realized this, he gave the boy's wrist a gentle tug in his direction and smiled when arms wrapped around his torso.

Itachi Uchiha was a touchy topic for the both of them, more so for Sasuke than Naruto. About a year ago, Naruto had summoned all the courage he had to ask what had caused him to stop visiting his brother. His only response was "I don't want to talk about it." And that was that.

There were a couple of relapses in the past year, but nothing that had caused Sasuke to shed a tear on his shoulder.

"I miss him, Naruto," Sasuke's muffled voice said.

He sighed. "Yeah, I know, Sasuke. It's alright though, because you have me and we're best friends, so I'll always be here for you."

The nodding was faint against his shoulder, but he felt it nevertheless.

The blonde grinned and cupped the Uchiha's face in the palm of his hands. "Now let's eat before I eat it all."

The Uchiha shoved a hand against his chest in a playful manner and snorted. "Only you would think about the food right now," he said.

Naruto looked offended, as he nurtured the area Sasuke had jabbed with an open palm. "I'm hurt, Teme. You should be flattered, because I'm giving up a lunch full of delicious ramen to eat what you've made."

Sasuke rolled his eyes. "Whatever, dobe," he said, as he picked up a pair of chopsticks and lifted the Inari with it. He put the entire thing in his mouth, courtesy of the instructions he received on how to eat sushi when he was young. When he finally swallowed it and licked his lips, he smirked at the blonde. "And since when were we best friends?"

The outburst he received in return was one that he had already deduced. It was a very loud, very obnoxious one.

**-H.J.-**

Toothpick number 730. This was officially the two year mark, Itachi thought. Time had passed at a snail's pace, but he had utilized that time efficiently. The muscles beneath his white t-shirt rippled as he bent backwards to stretch.

He had also grown taller. At the age of twenty, he was at six feet and two inches. The muscles that shaped his calves and thighs had hardened, visibly showing when he was in his briefs at night. His biceps were slightly larger than they had been years ago, but the distinction was slight. The light hairs that traveled down his navel and disappeared beneath his briefs were now the slightest bit darker and more defined. But despite everything, his hair stayed the same, except for the annual trimmings that he had done himself in the company of the blonde head nurse.

Within the two years, Itachi had noticed that the male nurses were quite fond of him, especially one named Pein. When they were walking to the garden, he took note of the way Pein brushed against him: casually, but too casually to be dismissed. Or the way his fingers lingered when he handed something to him. Particularly, what had allowed Itachi to piece it all together had been his lack of shame when it came to showering Itachi with his feelings.

"_Thank you for bringing the snack," Itachi said politely, as he took the bowl of hot soup and turned around to place it on the table next to his bed. The silver spoon rattled slightly as the bowl was placed on a coaster, but that noise didn't bother him as much as the sudden movement behind him._

_Itachi felt the slight pressure of hands around his waist before the sound of breathing near his ear caught his attention._

"_You smell so good." _

_Itachi could hear the smirk in Pein's voice before he felt a warm, slick tongue trace the shell of his ear. He stood still, but a scowl worked its way up to his lips. "Can I help you?" Itachi asked, hands gripping onto the table._

"_Good enough to eat," he purred. "Why don't you just satisfy your hunger with a little taste of me?"_

"_No, thank you," Itachi firmly said. He quickly removed the hands that were harassing his body and side-stepped the man. Frowning, he opened the door and gestured for the man to leave his room._

_Pein followed Itachi, smirking as he made his way past the Uchiha. "You always play so hard to get, Itachi," he growled as he curled a strand of Itachi's silky hair in his finger. "But I shall see you soon," he murmured, mirth and lust swimming within his grey eyes._

Itachi frowned at the remembrance. It had not been too long ago that he had requested another nurse, but he faced new consequences for doing so. The man had replaced him with Kurenai, a new intern that he had recently hired. And judging by the way that her eyes lit up at being assigned to him, Itachi wouldn't be happy about it for too long.

He dismissed that thought, however. He was simply missing another week before he could do what he wanted to, feel all that he desired to. The excitement bubbled up within his chest and he felt the beginning of butterflies fluttering in his stomach at the thought of more important things waiting for him outside of the walls that confined him.

He would not deny that the end of Sasuke's visits did not upset him greatly, but deep down he knew that his Otouto would be waiting for him. He would have the most logical explanation possible about why he had abandoned Itachi and they would be reunited. Itachi wanted to feel the boy's affections again and he knew that the instant connection that they shared would coexist with their reunion.

Seven more toothpicks and he was done with here for sure.

**-H.J.-**

"Sasuke, you're home."

Slightly startled by sudden voice, the young Uchiha looked in the direction the voice came from as he closed the front door behind him. He nodded quite enthusiastically as he took off his shoes. "You're home early, Sasori."

When Sasuke glanced at the red head, he noticed the weariness lingering in his eyes. He sighed and reached his hand out for the elder to take. With a raised brow, Sasori obliged and was led to the couch in the living room.

"Wait here," was the childish command that made him smile. He heard some rummaging in the kitchen and the sound of ice cubes clinking against a glass cup before Sasuke reappeared with a cup of his finest whisky. On ice.

"Here," Sasuke said, holding out the glass with two hands. He had filled it a third of the way before adding enough ice to dilute its lukewarm temperature. "For you to unwind." The boy grinned at Sasori as he took the glass gratefully.

"Aren't you a ball of sunshine today, Kiddo."

"Hn, not really. I'm just like this every day. You're just not home to see it," was Sasuke's cheeky reply as he made himself comfortable on the couch, swinging his legs over Sasori's thighs.

Sasori shrugged it off as he took a sip. "I didn't plan on finishing work early today," he began as he reached out to twirl the young Uchiha's hair in his finger. "But a thought floated in my mind when I looked at the picture frame on my desk. That was when I thought, I haven't really spent much time with Sasuke and it'd be nice to hang out before the day was over. So I came home early, but you weren't here so I settled for paperwork until I heard the front door open."

When he finished, he glanced at Sasuke's face and only saw a tinge of amusement within those black orbs before the young boy looped his arms around his neck and lifted himself up so he could kiss Sasori's left cheek.

"Thanks for your worrisome self, Sasori. But I'm not all that lonely since I've got Naruto. Yeah, sure, sometimes I wonder why you're never here and if you know that you have a home you should return to, but when it comes down to if you care or not, I know that you care for me. And I think that's enough."

Sasori blinked and stared at Sasuke. For a child who had a protected childhood, his logic was spoken without a hint of immaturity. A smile started to fight its way onto his lips and despite whatever emotion was placed in that smile –pain, sorrow, joy, or even guilt- Sasori knew that Sasuke was no longer the child he used to be.

He was different in every aspect of the word.

_Itachi, you're Otouto is no longer the same boy he used to be. I hope you're prepared for that._


	8. The Gathering of Kin

**Chapter 8: The Gathering of Kin  
**

It was the twenty-second of July, one day before Sasuke's birthday. Over the past month, Naruto had asked him about what he had wanted countless times, but Sasuke merely shook his head and said nothing was necessary.

He had, since the departure of Itachi, put aside his birthday as a normal day; it had been too painful for him to celebrate his special day without his special someone, but nevertheless Naruto had been insistent. And Sasuke shook his head once again and said he didn't want to be showered with any of the attention.

On this hot summer day, Sasuke was more nostalgic than ever. He had raided his closet for all the photos that he had taken with his brother; this was his method of soothing his nerves, and it worked fabulously, he realized after laying out the albums on his bed.

On this hot summer day, his t-shirt laid limp on the floor near his desk and Sasuke was on his stomach flipping through pictures and was too busy smiling at the memories to do other things. Naruto had disappeared somewhere, Sasori wasn't home, and Neji had boarded a plane about seven hours ago in the States and was now on his way over.

Two years ago, his uncle had sent him to study abroad and he did not have the power to refuse the order that was given to him by his guardian. Sasuke sighed. He remembered how devastated he was when Neji told him he'd be leaving.

"_Hey." _

_Good 'ol, Neji with his soothing voice, always wanting to comfort Sasuke._

"_It's alright," he softly said, as he gripped onto the trembling shoulders of the ravenette. Neji wasn't much older than Sasuke, their birthday only several days apart, but he always sounded like he had everything under control._

"_I don't understand," the young Uchiha murmured. "Everyone's leaving me. First, Itachi and now it's you." Sasuke let out a small laugh that sounded more like a scoff than anything. "What did I ever do to deserve this?"_

"_Don't say that," chided the Hyuga heir. "I'm right here promising you that I'll send letters frequently. You just gotta wait for that god-awful mail carrier who's slower than the end of time. But, hey," he cupped the Uchiha's face into the palm of his hands and stared into those midnight black orbs, "since you're so special to me, I'll put it through Global Express Guaranteed." The brunette winked and Sasuke felt a growing blush blossoming upon his pale cheeks. "So expect a letter from me within one to three days, and don't worry: I'll keep 'em coming!"_

_That had lifted the young Uchiha's spirits, but not enough to stop him from gripping onto Neji when it was time for him to enter the gates._

"_What if you come back and you're different?" was Sasuke's disconcerting question._

_Neji chuckled, a sound that sent tingles up Sasuke's spine. "Dear Sasuke," he said, "if I come back any different, you'll just have to whip me back into shape."_

_Sasuke had relaxed his grip then, enough for the brunette to slip past them. He ruffled the younger's hair and smiled sweetly at him. "Take care. Expect to hear from me."_

_And just as swiftly, all Sasuke saw was his best friend disappearing through the gate._

The young Uchiha only turned his attention back to reality when the low buzz of his phone reached his ears. Picking it up, he noticed that he had received two text messages. And just as he suspected, both of them were from Naruto. He opened the first one and nearly cringed.

_HEY, TEEEME! PICK UP YOUR GODDAMN PHONE BEFORE I BESTOW UPON YOU SOME SERIOUS CONSEQUENCES AND-_

**Message deleted.**

He loathed the way the dobe texted. Absolutely no decorum or any sense of self-preservation, Sasuke thought. The second message was better, but it still needed some work.

_Sasuke dear, please pick up your ridiculously sexy phone so I may have a gentlemanly conversation with your heavenly self._

The Uchiha snorted. The second message must have been Naruto's way of begging him to pick up his phone. The blonde knew that only by being nice was he able to get into Sasuke's good graces.

He hit the call button and waited for the blonde to pick up. As soon as he heard the click on the other side, he spoke, aware of the fact that he'd save himself from a severe case of hearing impairment.

"What is it?"

"What are you doing?!"

"I get five miscalls from you and two absurdly urgency-laced text messages and I end up getting a 'What are you doing?' from you?" he asked incredulously.

Sasuke heard laughter on the other line and scowled even though he knew Naruto couldn't see it. Sighing, he replied, "I was busy daydreaming in the land of the free."

His explanation was accepted with a snort. "Whatever, teme! This is like the millionth weird thing you said since forever."

"Hn."

"Anyways, want to go see a movie?! I'll treat you!"

Sasuke rolled that thought around his mind for a bit, mostly to tease Naruto with his silence, but after some bribing from the blonde to buy him whatever he wanted, he agreed with a grin.

"Sure, what time?"

_KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK!_

It was more of a "bang" that reached Sasuke's ears than a knock. It had startled him slightly, before he narrowed his eyes upon hearing the blonde's answer.

"Right now."

Then came the young Uchiha's eye roll. So typical of Naruto, he thought, as he went downstairs. He wrenched open the door and asked, "Are you stalking me now?"

He was met with laughing eyes as Naruto scratched the back of his head. Another typicality of his when he pulled off an infamous action of his. He scrutinized the blond momentarily, as if he was suspicious of his motives, before he noticed the tinge of pink that dusted itself across Naruto's face.

It was then that Sasuke realized that he had yet to put on a shirt. His briefs didn't help the situation much either, as anyone could see the outline of his manhood with the briefest glimpse down south.

The Uchiha muttered a quick apology and held the door open for the blonde. "Give me a couple minutes," he said as he headed upstairs. The last thing he saw was Naruto raiding his fridge.

Sasuke had thrown on a black, cotton t-shirt and a pair of cargo shorts and went into the bathroom that was adjoined to his room to wash his face. The heat was seriously suffocating him. He was back downstairs in three minutes tops and was fiddling with his hair. Sasuke noticed that Naruto had already helped himself to a bag of tomato-basil chips that he had kept in the kitchen cabinets.

He frowned; that had been his last bag of heavenly goodness, but shrugged it off when the blond smiled innocently at him. It didn't matter, he thought; Naruto said he'd buy him anything he wanted anyway.

**-H.J.-**

The chocolate raisins were exquisite, Sasuke concluded after finishing his first box. Even though didn't match up to the ones he usually got at the Sweet Factory, they sufficed. He reached over to Naruto to get a second box and mentally gave himself a pat on the back for demanding Naruto to buy him four spare boxes. That had been over twenty dollars washed down the drain because he decided he deserved such a reward if the blonde was going to eat all of his chips.

They chose to watch the newest Bruce Willis film, a film that Naruto was gushing over when the commercials began airing. Even worse, when the movie actually reached theaters, he was begging Sasuke to come watch it with him.

About forty-five minutes into the movie, Sasuke was halfway done with his box of raisins. He sealed it and instead, leaned over to grab a handful of popcorn from the huge tube that was in Naruto's lap. Unbeknownst to him, as soon as he did so, Naruto eyes trailed from the screen to him and stayed rooted on him.

Their upper biceps pressed against each other. That was the first thing Naruto noted when Sasuke first leaned over to take some of his popcorn. When Sasuke leaned back, he had thought that their contact would have been broken, but the Uchiha had not assumed his original position. In fact, every time Sasuke leaned over to grab a small handful of popcorn, Naruto could feel his skin against his and that fact delighted the blonde.

He turned his head back to the movie after marveling at the Uchiha, unable to deny Sasuke's blinding beauty. The way his dark lashes flushed against his cheeks. The way he licked his lips when he was in thought. The way he brushed his hand through his hair out of habit.

Naruto smiled sadly.

Sasuke was right next to him, but it felt like he was in a different world. He felt like they were both from different worlds, and Naruto didn't deserve him.

**-H.J.-**

It was difficult for him to reflect a neutral countenance when the giddiness in his chest could easily overwhelm him. He was out.

He was finally out.

He was finally _done_ with this prison.

Itachi had to bite the inside of his cheek to refrain from showing emotion. Stepping out of the front doors without a single nurse watching over him, he felt the elation wash over him in waves as the sun flooded into his vision.

He went as far as pinching himself on the arm, something that he had seen Sasuke do countless times to rid dreams from reality, to assure that he wasn't daydreaming. Sure enough, there was a sting and a little welt where Itachi had done so and he could no longer contain it. He smiled a small, secretive smile to himself as he walked further and further away from the tall, white buildings.

The timing couldn't be any more perfect. Sasuke's birthday was tomorrow. He had already missed two of his birthdays, and he didn't want to miss another.

Looking down at his attire, a pair of dark-washed black jeans and a crimson t-shirt, the same attire that he had when he first entered the place, he shook his head and decided that it wouldn't do. The shirt was no longer a comfortable fit for him. It had grown tight due to the muscle growth in his biceps, abdomen, and torso. He did not look ridiculously toned like those body builders on television, but he looked like a leaner and slimmer version of them. His jeans were still a perfect fit, but Itachi wanted more presentable attire.

The inheritance he had received years ago combined with the amount of money that he had made prior to this engagement was more than enough to live a comfortable and cozy life, he thought. Maybe he'd buy the boy a car. Itachi shrugged, batting that thought away. That was too dangerous to even consider.

He needed to find a suitable gift. A suitable, perfect gift.

Patting the same picture that he had kept under his covers for the last two years, the one that was safely tucked away in his wallet in his front, right pocket, Itachi smiled and waited for a cab.

It would take him a while to find a suitable gift.

**-H.J.-**

"Huh."

Sasuke had to admit _A Good Day to Die Hard _was an exceptionally good movie. He hadn't expected that, especially when he didn't care much for the first one. He took one glance at the time on his phone and noticed that it was only midday, 1:35 pm to be exact. Beside him, Naruto gave him two thumbs up, having deciphered his opinion of the movie.

"Let's get something cold to drink and head to the department stores." He eyed the blonde. "Since you're being particularly nice today and offered to buy anything I want, I need a few singlets to battle this weather." Sasuke smirked and crossed his arms.

"'Che! Whatever, usuratonkachi! A promise is a promise."

But Sasuke was already walking off in the direction of the closest noteworthy store, one that was opposite to a photography studio. Naruto was running behind him, calling him to wait up, and garnering quite a few annoyed looks from people all around. Sasuke, too, had whirled around and glowered at him, hands deep in his pockets and shoulders stiff.

And at that moment perhaps… perhaps if Naruto hadn't been two inches taller than him and physically bigger he would have seen the back of a familiar lithe figure across the balcony from him. Perhaps, if Naruto hadn't blocked Sasuke's view, he would have seen an identical copy of himself purchasing a gift at the register.

**-H.J.-**

Sasori was home early for more reasons than one. It was true that he often worked many hours, but he did so in order to provide for himself and, more importantly, Sasuke. Thus, he was home because he missed the boy.

However, when he came home to an empty house and a sticky note on the fridge, he sighed, poured himself a quarter of a glass of Black Velvet on ice, giving it a splash of cranberry juice, and sat down in his armchair in the living room. He only had a chance to set it down on the coffee table before a knock resonated through the house; the source came from the front door, directly in front of his line of vision.

"Come in."

A twisting of the brass knob. The 'clack' of boots. The soft click of the door closing behind the guest.

Sasori had just invited the second reason he was home early nowadays into his house.

_FB:_

_A letter had arrived from the asylum, and it was addressed to Sasuke; however, Sasori was the first and only person to read it when it came by mail on July 18__th__._

_Dear Uchiha Sasuke,_

_The following patient has been scheduled to be released from our institution's medical treatment:_

_Uchiha Itachi_

_This is due to favored results from a wide expanse of behavior analyses, mental stability, and the lack of any form of relapse in faulty actions for a long-term period of 18 months and 3 weeks. The patient has been greatly scrutinized for bipolarity and paranoia by a high class medical team that is composed of 13 people, 7 Japanese doctors and 6 foreign doctors from the States._

_This letter is informing you that the patient will be released early morning on July 22, 2013._

_Thank you for your time._

"I've been waiting for you."

The clinking of ice sounded against his glass when he pushed it in the direction of the sofa to his right. The coaster under the glass added to the gracefulness of this movement.

"I know."

The murmur was almost too low to hear.

Sasori watched as Uchiha Itachi strolled towards the sofa with the grace that he had always possessed. He sunk gently onto the plush furniture and rested his chin on the hand of the elbow he had propped up. His dark lashes fluttered against his pale cheeks, and the humble smile on his lips almost made him look like the same Itachi from ages ago: cool, composed, as if he was seducing the world with that single smile.

-H.J.-

Itachi picked up the glass and took a sip from the glass. The corner of his lips tilted upwards in appreciation at the combined flavor of the liquor.

"It's been a while. I see you still remember my tastes." He gestured at the glass.

"You forget how many times you've ordered that when we went out clubbing together."

Itachi crossed his right leg over his left and rested his right arm on the back of the couch. "Clubbing," he said, tasting the words on his tongue, "it has been a while since that, too. Shall we experience it tonight?"

"What happened to your mental capacity to only think about your brother?" Sasori grumbled, giving Itachi a suspicious glance.

"Sasuke? Oh yes, is he doing well?" the Uchiha inquired with a curious gaze directed at the redhead.

Sasori didn't answer straight away. He pierced Itachi with a soul-grabbing, heart-trembling gaze that stroked at the Uchiha's hidden agenda. He searched hard, far, and wide, but sighed in the end when he wasn't able to make a single dent against that hard exterior and shrugged his shoulders. "He's doing very well, top of his class and everything."

Itachi smiled, tilting his head back to look at the ceiling. His long hair cascaded over the couch in such a manner that showed his exquisite beauty. "He's paving quite a path, isn't he?" He said it with such assertiveness, as though a parent was boasting about his child.

"Well, he certainly takes after someone," Sasori replied, eyes inching their way back to the glass. "Want more?"

"Mind giving me half a glass and filling another 25 percent with cranberry juice?"

Sasori snorted. "I never understood why you like mixing those two together. It's repulsive."

Itachi rolled his neck briefly, listening to the gentle cracking that followed, as his neck and eyes trailed after the red-head. "It just so happens to be deliciously bittersweet," he replied, rolling his tongue as he had done many times in the past in what seemed like a purr.

"Tch, whatever."

The sound of a cabinet opening and closing soon followed after Sasori disappeared. Itachi's eyes made an idle sweep around the room, landing on various trinkets and photographs adorning the mantle and escritoires. "I thought you weren't the type to be sentimental," the Uchiha called out when his eyes snagged up a photograph of himself and his friends outside of Club Zero. It was framed in what seemed to be an assortment of macaroni shells and painted over with a deep gold.

"I'm not," Sasori replied, setting the glass back down on the table. "Sasuke made that frame and insisted on putting that particular picture up." He made a face, undoubtedly referring to how ridiculous they all looked in the image—drunk and incorrigibly obnoxious. Sasori and Deidara were playing a game of spit-swapping, Hidan was in his briefs and making an obscene gesture at the camera, and Itachi had an arm slung around Hidan's shoulders and a lazy smile was plastered on his face.

_Good times_, he thought. "Is Sasuke upstairs?" Itachi asked, placing his palms on his knees in a motion to stand up. "I would like to see him."

"He's actually not home right now," Sasori replied, shrugging his shoulders.

Itachi stilled at the response. "Where'd he go?"

"To the theater. It's summer break, after all."

"Oh? With who?"

"He left a note saying he left with Naruto, so I'm guessing they'll be back pretty late. When those two are together, there's always some sort of argument that drags them down."

Itachi tilted his head, regarding Sasori with an unreadable gaze. Seconds ticked by in silence and, at last, prompted by the redhead's arched eyebrow, his shoulders twitched in a shrug, and Itachi invited himself to raid the refrigerator.

"As long as he's safe," he murmured, more so to convince himself that to regard his friend.

**-H.J.-**

_Los Angeles, California to Tokyo, Japan- 5:30 pm._

"Looks like Neji's plane just landed. I'm going to the terminal and—"

The young Uchiha paused as he caught a glimpse of large, uncertain eyes. "What's up?"

"What's this Neji person like? What if he doesn't like me?"

"Why wouldn't he like you?" Sasuke asked absent-mindedly as they weaved through the hundreds of people walking in the opposite direction.

Naruto kept up with him fairly well, only murmuring curses when people shoved passed him in a hurry. He shrugged in response to the teen's inquiry, but noticed that Sasuke had squeezed his way through a crowd in front of one of the terminal gates. He somehow found a way next to the ravenette after earning a few glares and hisses, but he shrugged them off and watched slowly as the teen inched closer the entrance. He followed suit.

The expression on Sasuke's face went from stoic to warm and welcoming in seconds. That occurred when his dark orbs settled on a particularly familiar figure with beautiful, chocolate brown tresses and mesmerizing eyes that were disappointedly covered by tinted shades.

The man who exited was an individual that commanded everyone's attention. He was impressively tall for a teenager, standing at six feet. The attire that coiled itself snugly against his flesh was nothing short of expensive and pristine, shifting ever so slightly at each step to reveal a man who took great care of his body. He strolled with a natural grace, walking as if he was leisurely gliding on water, and the smile on his face was positively flattering and seductive.

From Sasuke's side, Naruto watched as this figure, who was undoubtedly Neji, reached out a hand to tug at his friend's arm. In a blink of an eye, they were crushed together in a snug and seemingly overprotective (on Neji's part) hug.

"Well, don't you look lovely?"

This was accompanied by a kiss to the cheek, but Naruto had not yet processed the seemingly similar voice to think about the implications of a kiss. The voice did its part to send shivers down his spine. It was low and deep—a sound akin to his past encounters with a certain older ravenette. Frozen in fear as memories gripped at him, he did not notice that his hands were trembling until he looked back at the scene before him and made eye contact with the whitest, most piercing eyes he had ever seen. His clammy hands scrunched themselves into fists as he struggled to maintain eye contact.

Those milky-white eyes narrowed at him, and Naruto noted that the glasses were lowered and were currently perched at the bridge of Neji's nose. He didn't know whether to be friendly with this foreign man or to fear him. He didn't need to dwell on that thought for long, because Neji opened his mouth to speak in the next moment.

"Who the fuck are you?"

He may have dressed like a million yen and strutted gracefully on his feet, but he was not a man who spoke humbly. Simultaneously, when Neji opened his mouth and barked at him, the blonde experienced a sense of déjà vu.

Fear it was.


	9. The Reunion

**Chapter Nine: The Reunion**

His keys jingled musically as he closed the front door and set them down on the mantle. He was ready to get a glass of water, pay a visit to Sasori's room, and head to bed, but the unusual darkness of the house sharpened his curiosity. He spared a glance at the digital clock that read 11:03pm in bold, red numbers and paused.

Too early.

The next thing he noticed was the tall outline of a silhouette in his living room. The individual didn't move an inch when Sasuke was alerted of his eerie presence and had shifted his weight in the direction. The head only tilted downward towards Sasuke's hand when it moved to his back pocket to pull out his knife. It alerted the young Uchiha greatly that the figure- with a typical man's build- could track his inconspicuous movements in the dark without any difficulty.

Aside from that small shift of the man's head, the individual had yet to move, but that hadn't been the disturbing issue. The problem was that the person just _stood _there—in the middle of the living room, the figure stood there; stood there as if he owned the house, as if he was waiting for someone to come home to _his_ house.

Finally, movement occurred in Sasuke's vision. One, two, three steps.

"Who the fuck are you?"

A heavy wind cut through the air as his blade flared and he brought it in front of his body with a tight grip. The irony of Sasuke's words briefly registered in his mind, but he discouraged the sardonicism in that thought almost automatically.

_Those were definitely not Sasori's footsteps!_

Silence resonated, except for the soft thudding of footsteps that grew increasingly closer.

"So you finally decided to come home? Didn't Sasori ever give you a curfew?"

The footsteps had stopped. A deep, sultry voice pierced the deafening silence, and Sasuke's grip on his weapon faltered.

_Thud. Thud. Thud._

Sasuke wasn't even sure anymore—was it his heart thudding painfully against his ribcage, or was it the sound of boots echoing against the hardwood floor? But it wasn't possible, and here he thought that his hallucinations had disappeared.

"What? You don't even recognize your own brother anymore?"

The statement was teasing. Condescending.

It made the knife in Sasuke's hand unsteady, but he held on. "That's not possible," he heard himself say. "If you were my brother, you'd be at the hospital right now."

"Well, obviously, I'm _not_."

Sasuke scoffed. The tone was off, too. His brother never would have spoken to him with such annoyance. He tilted his head toward the lamp next to where the man stood, knowing full well he could see it. "Turn it on," he demanded.

And the man did, causing light to flourish through the entire room. It momentarily blinded Sasuke, and he brought a hand forward to shield himself from it. When he dropped his arm to his side, he caught a glimpse of silky, black hair and deep onyx eyes. The knife fell from his hand and clattered on the floor.

"You need an petty bulb to identify me? I'm disappointed, Sasuke," Itachi jested, "but I'm quite happy you're capable of protecting yourself."

The younger ravenette, eyes wide and heart cluttering, nearly shook his head in disbelief. "Itachi, but how?"

A slight smile curved its way onto Itachi's lips as he left but three feet between Sasuke and him. "Itachi?" he inquired, ignoring the question, as his eyes roved over his younger brother's figure. Sasuke had sculpted his way into a more sturdy and defined body; his face had matured over the last two years, leaving his skin flawless and glowing. "Ethereal beauty" was what their mother would have called it.

"Well, you certainly didn't call me Otouto."

Itachi eyes flickered back to Sasuke's face at that, and he cocked his head slightly at the response. He didn't fail to notice how Sasuke's eyes followed the way his long hair swept over his right shoulder. "You've grown," he commented.

"Of course I have."

Snarky, Itachi thought. He couldn't decide if he liked or hated it.

Reaching out a hand, the older Uchiha slowly allowed himself a single touch. It was merely a swipe against his Otouto's soft, warm cheek with the back of his hand, but it was enough for Sasuke to exhale shakily.

"What are you doing here?" With his eyes clenched shut, the boy willed himself to breathe in and out calmly. He didn't know how to feel. Maybe he was relieved that it wasn't an intruder, somewhat confused because of his brother's presence, or perhaps angry at Itachi's stupidity that had landed himself brother-less for two years.

"I've come for you, Sasuke."

An uncomfortable emotion washed over Sasuke, relentlessly clawing at his mind and body. He remembered this feeling well. When Neji had first taken off for a family vacation four years ago, he had left Sasuke's presence for three weeks. The first glimpse of him after he returned was akin to a mixture tantamount to happiness and awkwardness he felt in his presence. Years of readjusting himself to this constant shift helped him overcome this, but Itachi was different. Ever since he could remember, his brother never left him alone for more than a day at a time. Coping to this was different; he might as well call it difficult.

"Why?"

"Because you are my brother, and I am the only significant other in your life."

At one point, he would have agreed with such a blatant statement—he would have reinforced the veracity of such heart-warming words.

But once upon a time was best left untouched, because Sasuke no longer deemed that statement completely and utterly irrefutable. Two years of altercations constantly prodding at his being presented him with a different light.

He oh-so-wished to say, _No, Itachi, you're wrong; I've changed, I'm different_, but his heart told him that he shouldn't, because life was already tough on the both of them.

"Sasori is my guardian now," he uttered, unaware that he had shifted. It indicated that he was antsy, and the movement was picked up by the older Uchiha.

Itachi, in a desirable amount of willpower, had to force his eyes not to narrow. "And I am your brother, Sasuke."

There was a slight sound upstairs, a yelping shriek that could only have been caused by the opening of a door. He remained unfazed when he realized that Sasuke didn't notice the noise, and sighed. On second thought, it wouldn't have been too difficult for an intruder to sneak up on his Otouto.

Soft footsteps, barely audible, thundered in Itachi's ears; Sasori was becoming impatient, he supposed. Eavesdropping alone was a sign of mistrust, or worry—Itachi couldn't differentiate the two of them sometimes. Perhaps, if a show was what the redhead wanted, then Itachi would give him just that.

"How did you get out?" Sasuke asked cautiously. "Very few people are let out of there."

By "there," all three occupants in the house knew very well that it referred to the mental institution. Sasuke, as it would seem, spared those two delicate words in order to spare himself the knowledge of what his older brother was dubbed by everyone around him when Itachi was first declared unstable.

"_What's wrong with Itachi, un?"_

_Sasuke, for the third time that hour, grunted. "There's nothing wrong with Aniki."_

"_Then, why is he shacked up in a fucking loony bin?"Hidan was harsher with the subject, broaching it quite literally and without a second thought._

"_Geez, un, be more delicate! It's not every day one of us gets thrown in jail! _

"_Fuck you! I hear people don't play cowboys and Indians in there. Fuck, if I was cooped up in there for two years, I'd pound every pretty thing inside and offer a piece to Jashin!" The silver-haired devil cackled._

"_That's enough." Sasori's gruff voice clearly reflected his dismay. "Itachi isn't someone we berate when he isn't listening in. And if you haven't noticed, Sasuke is too young for you to be feeding brain crap to, Hidan."_

"_Obviously not too young if he took a roll around in the sack with his big brother," the man murmured in reply, sneaking a glance at the young Uchiha just momentarily and noticing the small wince that adorned the pale face._

_This earned him a glare from Sasori who had been sitting next to Sasuke, but nothing further was said when Deidara pulled up to the redhead's driveway. _

"Why aren't you looking at me?" Itachi's words interrupted Sasuke's memory of the night after his brother was taken away. He ignored the statement, keeping his eyes everywhere but Itachi's own. "Look at me, Sasuke." The command was abrupt, stern in its deliverance. "Look at me when you're talking to me."

Those words ignited adamancy in the younger Uchiha, and he swiftly turned his head to make eye contact with beautiful, midnight black orbs that gleamed with dissatisfaction. Upon this action, they smoothed out into an abyss of indifference and Sasuke wished he hadn't obeyed.

"When they realized that I had reverted back to my own self, they could do nothing more than set me free."

Sasuke's eyebrows drew together in confusion at the statement. "When I said 'very few' people leave the place, I mean that _no one_ ever does. Once they're locked in, they stay there forever because no one can be declared sane enough to be freed."

"You sound as though you're peeved at my very being, little brother." With arms crossed and muscles flexing, Itachi tilted his head, eyes sweeping up and down Sasuke as if to assess the truth in his very statement. "What type of people have you been hanging around?"

"This has nothing to do with that!" the young teen bemoaned. "This has nothing to do with the people I am with! This has to do with…this has to do with…" the boy trailed off, biting his lip and looking in the other direction to stave off glittering tears. Crying tears of millstones clearly wasn't his forte.

"This has to do with what, Sasuke?" Itachi prompted, taking careful note not to let an ounce of impatience slip into his words.

"You can't go all authoritative and brotherly on me when you practically abandoned me!"

"I am, by no means, merely acting brotherly." Itachi's words were chilling as if he had been deeply offended. "And, for the record, I wasn't the one who made the call that guaranteed my imprisonment."

"So the blame is on me now?" A low vibration, akin to the sound of a snort, reverberated from Sasuke's being as his hands subconsciously rose to wipe angrily away at the tears in his eyes. "Thanks for pointing that out, Sherlock," he croaked. "As if I didn't know that already."

Itachi's impassive façade slowly melted at the sight of Sasuke's tears and words of blame. He brought a hand forward to swipe at the angry tears pooling down the boy's cheek, the mere action letting everyone know that he was resigning to his emotions. "So you're unwilling to take me as your brother because I have abandoned you," he reasoned. He waited for a reply and received a kinesthetic one as Sasuke began to sob aloud against his palm.

"Oh." A moment of silence followed the dull reply, in which the coldness fully slipped away from the older Uchiha's face and his heart warmed at his expressive Otouto. "If that's the case, you could have merely told me, Sasuke. I would have understo-"

"And then you come back and act like I'm not your brother anymore… treating me so different… s-so cold… s-scared…." Sasuke's words, not only interrupted his brother's, but gradually turned into jargon before he was pulled up to Itachi's chest in one firm tug.

"I am deeply sorry, Otouto. I merely wished to treat you like an adult. Please… forgive me."

And again those three words were uttered and again Sasuke wanted and was obliged to agree. And that he did, shown not by words, but by wrapping his arms tightly around Itachi's torso, clinging on for dear life as though he was five again.

A small smile graced Itachi's lips as he allowed his other hand to pet Sasuke's hair. From above, he heard Sasori swivel on his heels and saunter back into his room, clearly wanting them to have the privacy that the moment entailed.

**- H.J. – **

"Otouto, I'm going to bed early. There might be some summer rain tonight, so make sure you take the extra blanket out of the hallway closet."

Sasuke looked up from his phone when Itachi poked his head through his bedroom door. "Okay," he replied, momentarily fazed by such an ordinary statement. His brother graced him with a smile and the younger Uchiha returned it.

"Aniki, wait!"

Just before the eldest retreated to the living room where he had already laid out his blanket and pillow, Sasuke had called out to him. "Is something the matter, Otouto?"

A blush blossomed upon said brother's face, a dash of pink on both cheeks, as he was intensely regarded with warm eyes. "You're sleeping on the couch, right? I mean, it's hard and lumpy and can give you back pains…."

"On the contrary, Otouto, it's quite comfortable," Itachi said, leaning against the frame of the door. He decided to get situated in order to enjoy Sasuke's adorable embarrassment.

At his statement and as Itachi predicted, the pink morphed into a rosy red as Sasuke played with the phone in his hands. "It's still less comfortable than a bed, right? I mean, a bed is soft and warm, and the couch is really… uhh… uncomfortable?"

Itachi chuckled outright, a deep, mirthful noise that brought Sasuke's attention to his very being. "Are you asking me to be your bedmate, Otouto?"

The boy looked away again, fueling Itachi's amusement. "Do you want to?"

"That's up to you." He watched as his little brother bit his lip, as if contemplating how to answer it as opposed to not knowing what to answer with.

Befuddled, and no longer delaying his self-consciousness, he nodded several times and bespoke, "Yeah" in a quiet, timid fashion.

Pulling himself away from the frame, Itachi walked over to Sasuke. He lifted the boy's chin up with the palm of his hand, smirked, and uttered, "You're wish is my command."

Needless to say, Sasuke was awestruck.

A few minutes later, both brothers occupied the same bed in a room that was solely lit by the moon. Itachi laid on his back, arms folded on his stomach, and Sasuke slept on his left side. The very position of Itachi bewildered the boy.

There was no touching—no cuddling, hugging, or any sort of bodily contact whatsoever. Perhaps, when Sasuke shifted a little to his right, he could feel his Aniki's long tresses tickle the nape of his neck, but otherwise there was no occasion.

Due to this factor, an edge of discontent broiled in Sasuke's chest, as he pulled the blanket up to his chin. For now, he was simply satisfied that he could feel Itachi's presence. With that thought, he closed his eyes and, as he drifted off to sleep, the weight lifted off when he felt a slight pressure on his cheek, leaving him with the recollection of a soft kiss.

"Happy Birthday," came the soft, loving whisper.

And yes, Sasuke agreed, it would be a happy birthday for him.

Moments after Itachi heard the soft snores of his Otouto, he noticed the phone on the nightstand had lit up. Carefully, as not to wake Sasuke, Itachi reached over and picked it up. He dropped back down onto the mattress and turned so that his body could shield the brightness from the rest of the room.

Unlocking the screen, Itachi was aware that his Otouto received two new text messages. One, being from Neji, he dismissed as the Hyuuga was a family friend, whereas the other snagged his attention. He opened the text from a person labeled "Dobe" and scanned the message briefly.

_Teme! Your holier-than-thou ass better be prepared for some serious birthday licks. You're sixteen, man! Halleluiah! _

Hadn't Sasuke, at one point, called Naruto Uzumaki by that same title?

Despite his suspicions, Itachi marked the message as unread and placed it back on the nightstand.

He would have to ask about that later.


End file.
